


И ничего не случилось

by klotho_borg



Series: ФБ Black Sails 2017 [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Metaphysics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: Сильвер думал, что они больше никогда не увидятся с Флинтом, но тот приезжает спустя год и нарушает его уединение





	И ничего не случилось

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: 1. все заявленные пейринги присутствуют, но фик не пейринго-центричный  
2\. работа является сиквелом фика "Самая малость", может читаться самостоятельно

_Дождь откроет мне дверь, и я войду._

_Сюзанна Кларк, “Джонатан Стрендж и Мистер Норрелл”_

Мади вскрикнула, прижав руки к губам, а потом сорвалась с места и побежала так быстро, что Сильверу показалось, будто он слышит свист ее одежд. Сам он застыл на месте и, крепко вцепившись в костыль и сжав зубы, смотрел, как Флинт неловко раскрывает объятия и ловит плачущую Мади. Сильвер щурил глаза, пытаясь уверить себя, что единственная причина — солнце и радость за его жену, которую он давно не видел такой счастливой. Это был приятный самообман. На самом деле Джон так же мечтал о возвращении Флинта с того момента, как рассказал обо всем Мади, — нет, с того момента, как их пути разошлись, или даже еще раньше, когда он решил, как нужно поступить. Он представлял эту встречу, хотя знал, что она никогда не случится. Флинт никогда не простит его. Едва увидев Томаса, он забудет все свои злоключения, а постепенно и людей, с которыми их пережил. Он станет другим человеком — тем, кем всегда должен был быть. Флинт снова удивил его, хотя вот в этом, пожалуй, не было ничего удивительного.

Тяжело припадая на костыль, Сильвер начал спускаться.

Рядом с Флинтом стоял человек — высокий, светловолосый, светлоглазый. Почему-то, рисуя в голове образ Томаса Гамильтона, Сильвер всегда представлял кого-то похожего. Они встретились взглядами, и Томас улыбнулся. Это была улыбка человека со спокойной совестью, у которого нет камня за пазухой и ножа за поясом, — Сильвер от таких отвык. Кажется, он не смог улыбнуться в ответ, получилась лишь кривая ухмылка.

Томас стоял чуть позади Флинта, за его плечом, будто не желая вмешиваться во встречу со старыми друзьями. Когда Флинт представил их с Мади друг другу, он поцеловал ей руку. Сильвер усмехнулся — да, действительно, именно таким он и представлял лорда Томаса Гамильтона.

Флинт тем временем поднял голову и взглянул ему прямо в глаза. Сильвер замер, жадно вглядываясь в знакомые черты. Он не врал Мади, когда рассказывал об их расставании: он действительно видел во Флинте другого человека, кого-то более значительного, кто на самом деле всегда восхищал его и вел вперед, за собой. Кого-то, кто, в конечном итоге, спас их всех. Выплыл ли тот человек из темных вод, и на кого сейчас смотрел Джон Сильвер?

Флинт с Томасом были одеты почти одинаково, по-дорожному неброско. Их можно было принять за странствующих торговцев (довольно бедных) или крестьян, вдруг решивших податься в матросы. Сильвер усмехнулся, позабавленный таким сравнением. Флинт удивленно приподнял бровь – характерный жест, который невозможно забыть. Его волосы немного отросли, а вот подбородок покрывала лишь недельная щетина — никакой грозной пиратской бороды. Он выглядел одновременно похожим на самого себя и далеким незнакомцем. Сильверу малодушно захотелось развернуться и удрать, причем как-нибудь эффектно, вроде прыжка с корабля, но куда уж ему.

Вместо этого он сказал:  
— Приятно, когда находится время повидаться со старыми друзьями.

Идиотская шутка, выстрел в молоко, а уж для приветствия после долгой разлуки и вовсе никудышная, но Флинт улыбнулся — как раньше, нечто среднее между улыбкой и усмешкой, глаза его чуть потеплели.

— Стараниями этих друзей у меня были дела. Из некоторых домов очень тяжело уехать.

Сильвер прищурился.

— Никогда не поверю, что ты провозился с этой плантацией целый год.

— Я знал, что ты не обрадуешься встрече, — тон Флинта был преувеличенно серьезным, но глаза смеялись.

— И все равно приехал!

— Конечно. Томас, познакомься, это и есть Джон Сильвер, мой квартирмейстер и друг.

Томас вежливо протянул ему руку.

— Джеймс очень много о вас рассказывал…

— Мне уже страшно. — Сильвер с энтузиазмом пожал чужую ладонь, надеясь, что это хотя бы отдаленно похоже на приветствие между лордами. Ему хотелось предстать перед Гамильтоном в хорошем свете, вопреки всему, что мог про него наговорить Флинт.

— И я вас представлял именно таким, — припечатал Томас.

— Как и я вас!

Кажется, Мади с Флинтом переглянулись с устрашающим для постороннего человека пониманием.

* * *

— На самом деле, ничего сверхъестественного, — сказал Джеймс. — Мы отправились в ближайший порт, чтобы узнать последние новости с островов — слухи всегда расходятся быстро. Но нам повезло, и абсолютно случайно мы встретили Джулиуса.

Сильвер, который шел впереди и даже собственной спиной выражал недовольство, вдруг остановился и посмотрел через плечо.

— Джулиуса, — угрожающе произнес он.

Джеймс не успел отреагировать, как вдруг вмешалась Мади.

— Джулиус не будет болтать, ему нет дела до ваших размолвок. Да и рассказывать ему некому — он с группой людей отправился на поиски лучшей жизни куда-то в Каролину.

— В Саванну, если быть точным, — вклинился Томас и миролюбиво улыбнулся Мади, смягчая суровость ее тона. — Мы узнали, что хотели, и поделились кое-какой информацией с Джулиусом, так что встреча вышла очень продуктивной.

Сильвер всплеснул свободной рукой и продолжил идти вперед, впечатывая костыль в землю так, будто она в чем-то провинилась. Джеймс никак не мог взять в толк, на что именно он так злится. Сильвер был явно рад их видеть: этот огонь в глазах, эту улыбку, которую он тщетно пытался спрятать, нельзя было с чем-то перепутать. Возможно, не стоило сваливаться вот так, как снег на голову. Возможно, стоило отправить письмо. Джеймс усмехнулся — ну да, конечно же. После финта, который Сильвер провернул год назад, им действительно чудовищно повезло, что они так быстро нашли его. Сильвер всегда удивлял его нестандартными решениями; признаться, сам Джеймс никогда не додумался бы до простой мысли: чтобы исчезнуть иногда нужно просто остаться на месте. Слухи о Долговязом Джоне Сильвере все еще гуляли по портам и кабакам, но не имели никакого отношения к реальности. Собирательный образ. Почти романтический герой. Эта сказка о невозможном человеке восхищала и вдохновляла Джеймса, в то время как человек реальный шел по дороге чуть впереди него и злился как черт.

— Удивительно, как человек может ничему не научиться за свою жизнь, — наконец произнес Сильвер, не оборачиваясь. — Я просто поражаюсь вам. Столько лет прожить на островах, в местах, где слухи расходятся, как лесной пожар, — утром чихнул на одном конце Нассау, вечером об этом уже знают на другом конце острова, через неделю в Лондоне, — и так рисковать.

Ах, значит, дело было в этом — Сильвер боялся за них. Рядом тихо фыркнул Томас, для которого, похоже, реальность превзошла все ожидания. Из рассказов Джеймса о его приключениях Томас больше всего любил истории про Джона Сильвера, и в этот момент появлялось ощущение, будто он говорит о каком-то другом человеке — не о придуманной легенде, но и не о настоящем Джоне, его друге.

— Джулиус — достойный человек, — веско произнесла Мади, вырывая Джеймса из раздумий. — И ему нет дела до нас. Он не расскажет о том, что капитан Флинт вернулся на Нассау, как не рассказал, что Джон Сильвер все еще здесь.

Сильвер раздраженно обернулся, чтобы поспорить, но Джеймс, подстраиваясь под тон Мади, сказал:  
— Капитан Флинт не вернется в Нассау. Он и не собирался туда.

Сильвер перевел подозрительный взгляд с него на Мади, а затем посмотрел на Томаса и неожиданно пожаловался:  
— Когда они заодно, им невозможно сопротивляться!

Томас сочувственно кивнул, а Джеймс не смог сдержать смеха. Мади рядом тоже улыбалась.

* * *

К тому времени, когда они наконец подошли к дому, Сильвер немного успокоился. Он и сам не понял, с чего вдруг так завелся. Все планы Флинта всегда проходили по грани здравого смысла и откровенного безумия, основывались на “если” и “может быть”, с чего бы всего за год им вдруг стать логичными и обоснованными. Сильвер помнил Джулиуса — хорошим парнем он бы его не назвал, но Мади была права в том, что болтать он не станет. А даже если им снова не повезло, и слухи о том, что Флинт “вернулся”, расползлись, как лесной пожар, то они вчетвером вполне смогут защитить дом… Сильвер страдальчески поморщился — ну надо же, насколько быстро его мысли сменили направление, стоило только капитану показаться на горизонте.

Он прибавил скорости и вошел в дом, всем своим видом показывая, что подходить к нему сейчас не стоит. Пускай даже у них гости — плевать, это его первый в жизни настоящий дом, и он будет делать то, что ему захочется. Они с Мади поселились на другой стороне реки, подальше от деревни маронов; после того, как Сильвер за недолгое время успел покомандовать командой, армией и даже побывать пиратским королем, ему захотелось тишины. Дом был странный, и люди суеверно обходили его стороной, поскольку раньше здесь жил старый шаман, который, помимо скверного характера, славился еще и дурными предсказаниями. Мади заметно напряглась, когда Джон сообщил ей, какое именно место присмотрел для жилья, и он даже был готов уступить ей и отказаться — шутка ли, они только помирились, — но она неожиданно согласилась. Периодически напоминала ему, что это нехороший дом и надо бы перебраться куда-нибудь, но со временем это превратилось в своеобразную семейную шутку. За весь год не случилось ничего необычного или ужасного, а внезапное появление Флинта при всем желании невозможно было приписать давно почившему шаману.

Сильвер услышал шаги за спиной, но никак не отреагировал, принявшись нарочито греметь посудой. Это было очень глупо и по-детски, но ничего умнее в голову не приходило. Флинт — а это точно был он — не спешил начинать разговор, и наконец Сильвер не выдержал.

— Где Томас с Мади?

— На улице. Мади решила задать ему пару вопросов об управлении людьми, или они тактично решили дать нам время поговорить наедине. Одно из двух.

Сильвер обернулся. Флинт невозмутимо стоял в дверях, сложив руки за спиной, и с интересом осматривал скудное убранство кухни. Мади отказывалась излишне украшать дом, говорила, что это не к добру. Сильвер изогнул бровь и насмешливо сказал:  
— Управление людьми? Прости, конечно, но, кажется, этот вопрос совсем не по адресу.

— Как я и сказал — одно из двух. И почему же: твоя жена училась методом проб и ошибок, как и все мы, немного теории из уст человека со стороны ей не помешает.

— Человека из цивилизации, ты хотел сказать.

— Не думаю, что Томас сейчас сам согласится с таким определением.

Сильвер отвел глаза в смущении. Увидев наконец лорда Томаса, живого, здорового, улыбающегося в ответ на незатейливые шутки, было легко забыть, через что ему пришлось пройти. Сильвер отвернулся и снова принялся изображать бурную деятельность, чтобы разбавить натянутую тишину. Готовить, опираясь на костыль было тем еще приключением, особенно если брать во внимание его и без того не выдающиеся способности повара.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Сегодня в моем доме гости, и я пытаюсь приготовить ужин как радушный хозяин.

— Джон. Сядь.

В этом тоне не было прежней приказной властности, раздражения или упрека. Возможно, именно поэтому Сильвер без единого слова сел за стол. Флинт молча поставил перед ним тарелку, полную картошки, и отвернулся, чтобы разжечь огонь под печью. Прежде чем взяться за нож, Сильвер возвел очи горе.

— Почему ты приехал?

— А ты что, действительно настолько не рад мне?

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

— Каков вопрос, таков и ответ. — Флинт лукаво посмотрел на него через плечо и снова отвернулся.

Джон задумчиво скреб картошку, пытаясь предугадать, чем закончится этот вечер. Возможно, говорить будут только Мади с Томасом, а сам он изредка вставлять глупые шутки, пока Флинт сидит сычом в углу. Возможно, сейчас они с Флинтом договорятся до ножей у горла друг друга. Возможно, Мади вообще откажется иметь дело с такими беспросветными идиотами и уйдет в деревню.

Сильвер вздохнул. Флинт не сказал ничего такого уж страшного с момента своего возвращения, а он уже сидит как на иголках. Надо же, даже во время войны за Нассау было как-то полегче, тогда-то они с Флинтом понимали друг друга с полуслова.

В следующую секунду Сильвер не донес нож до картофелины и остался сидеть с открытым ртом. С Флинтом никогда не бывало просто — суть скрывалась не только в том, что он говорил, а больше в том, о чем предпочел умолчать. Покуда Сильвер был квартирмейстером, он об этом помнил, а сейчас навык был частично утерян.

— Ты сказал, что капитан Флинт не собирался возвращаться в Нассау, — медленно произнес он. — А что насчет лорда Томаса Гамильтона?

Флинт замер на мгновение, а затем тяжело вздохнул. Сильвер поперхнулся.

— Серьезно? Нет, серьезно?!

— Я не смог отговорить его. И, если честно, не имел права. Разве если бы твой любимый человек, который десять лет делал лишь то, что ему приказывали, и видел один и тот же пейзаж перед собой, попросил тебя об одолжении, ты бы отказал?

Сильвер отложил нож и картошку и со стоном уронил голову в ладони.

— Помоги нам всем боже.

— С каких пор ты стал настолько религиозен? — тон Флинта стал чуть-чуть насмешливым.

— В этом доме раньше жил шаман маронов, и мне пришлось принести сюда новую религию, чтобы доказать Мади, что здесь ничего не случится. Не уходи от темы — выходит, ты приехал не к нам, а показать Нассау Томасу?

Флинт наконец бросил возиться у печи и повернулся к нему, впившись в него недовольным взглядом.

— Все не так. Мы добрались до порта без всякой цели, мы просто бежали. Там случайно встретили Джулиуса. Спросили о тебе. Нашли попутное судно, которое согласилось высадить нас на другом берегу острова, куда обычно подходят суда с припасами. Все.

— Ладно-ладно, я понял. Но зачем Томасу Нассау?

На лице Флинта на мгновение промелькнуло страдание — то ли из-за глупости собеседника, то ли потому, что этот вопрос тоже беспокоил его.

— Он хочет увидеть, ради чего все это было. Все десять лет… черт, на самом деле я не знаю, что думать. Иногда мне кажется, что это ради меня. Я для него — чужой человек, пускай за этот год он и привык ко мне. Думаю, он каким-то образом хочет понять, чем было для меня это место. Чем был для меня ты — поэтому он согласился на встречу.

Сильвер моргнул, осознавая сказанное. С Флинтом никогда не было просто. Невозможно было просто договориться, просто действовать по плану, просто получить деньги и уплыть ко всем чертям. Всегда появлялись какие-то ведьмы в глубине острова, тонущие и всплывающие боцманы, украденные девицы, лорды, сыновья лордов, сокровища. Его капитан всегда переворачивал все с ног на голову. И со всем этим приходилось разбираться ему, Сильверу.

— Не думаю, что Томас считает тебя чужим. Ради чужих не едут в бывшее пиратское логово.

Флинт на мгновение замер, а затем тихо рассмеялся.

— Знаешь, у меня такое ощущение, будто мы расстались только вчера. Я вышел из этого дома, взял за руку Томаса и вернулся, и мы с тобой продолжили разговор.

Сильвер никогда не видел Флинта таким спокойным и расслабленным. Он тоже не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Ну да, только по пути ты сбрил бороду. Кстати, тебе не говорили, что без нее ты выглядишь как другой человек? Может, в Нассау и не узнают.

Флинт покачал головой.

— Потроха все те же.

* * *

Это был хороший вечер, Мади не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз ей было так весело и спокойно одновременно. Вчетвером они с трудом разместились за небольшим кухонным столом, разговор перескакивал с темы на тему, и в общем настрое чувствовалось какое-то странное умиротворение. Вероятно, Джон с Флинтом до чего-то договорились и решили оставить взаимные обиды в прошлом. А, может, обид никогда и не было.

Они говорили обо всем и ни о чем — немного о Нассау, о делах Макс, Джеке Рэкхеме, деревне маронов и слухах, гуляющих по островам. Флинт больше слушал и изредка задавал вопросы, Джон привычно язвил, а Томас с удовольствием поддерживал любые темы. Это было очень странно. Мади казалось, что она знает его всю жизнь, хотя обычно она сходилась с людьми не так уж легко. Томас Гамильтон был белым. Аристократом. К тому же он был важнейшим человеком из прошлого капитана Флинта, тем самым, из-за кого все началось.

Флинт рассказал про Томаса Джону, а тот — ей, Мади. Но стоило самому мистеру Гамильтону перекинуться с Мади парой слов, как ей уже казалось, что они где-то встречались раньше. Она даже знала где. У Дон Кихота были глаза Томаса. Читая многие романы, Мади представляла в качестве главного героя кого-то, смутно похожего, и поняла это, только когда наконец увидела его.

— Боюсь, сейчас я не совсем владею ситуацией и не знаю точный курс фунта к песо, — говорил Томас, улыбаясь, — так что трудно сказать, чего стоят ваши сокровища на самом деле.

— Я могу сказать без всякого курса — черта лысого на самом деле они стоят! — запальчиво ответил Джон.

Мади поднесла к губам кружку с ромом, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Она уже давно не видела мужа в таком хорошем настроении. Странно, но, едва они помирились, из него будто ушли все краски. Он редко улыбался и шутил, все больше отмалчивался, а иногда подолгу замирал на месте, глядя в окно. Мади боялась. Она знала, что Джон тоскует — по Флинту, по кораблю и команде, даже по морю, как бы он ни уверял, что уже наплавался в своей жизни. Но еще она не могла не думать о том, что дом, в котором они живут, высасывает его силы, как и образ жизни, который он выбрал. Нехорошее место. Не самое лучшее решение — перестать общаться с людьми, особенно для такого человека, как Джон.

Сейчас, рядом с Флинтом и Томасом Гамильтоном в нем как будто зажегся угасший огонь, и все страхи Мади казались надуманными. Может, и вправду все куда проще, и земля с домом ни при чем.

— Я уверен, что ты так и сказал Рэкхему, уговорив его прекратить поиск сокровищ, — сказал Флинт, а Сильвер в ответ торжествующе помотал головой.

— Джек прекратил погоню за сокровищами сам. Я не сказал ни слова!

— Рэкхем прекратил, но не его команда. Люди продолжают приходить к нему, потому что надеются, что рано или поздно он отправится за ними.

— У всех свои мотивы, — обтекаемо сказал Джон, но переглянулись они с Флинтом так, будто вели диалог уже очень, очень давно.

«Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что мы оба знаем». Раньше Мади понимала их обоих — они были пиратами, капитан и квартирмейстер, их цели были ясны, даже когда они лгали или недоговаривали. Сейчас она не была уверена, о чем шел этот беззвучный диалог — действительно ли о сокровищах? О Рэкхеме? О его команде?

Томас чуть наклонился к Мади, прерывая поток ее мыслей.

— Мне крайне неловко навязываться, но я бы хотел попросить вас быть моим проводником в путешествии в Нассау.

Мади немного опешила.

— Конечно, мистер Гамильтон. Мне бы и в голову не пришло искать вам кого-нибудь другого.

По другую руку громко фыркнул Сильвер — то ли насмешливо, то ли немного ревниво.

— Главное — не показывайтесь на глаза Макс, и все будет в порядке.

— Это исключено, — спокойно ответила Мади. — Макс знает обо всем, что происходит на острове, и проявляет особое внимание к делам маронов, ты же знаешь. Если ей доложат о том, что я появилась с новым человеком, до того, как она с ним познакомится, боюсь, последствий не избежать.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Флинт сидел с нечитаемым выражением лица и делал вид, что разговор вообще его не касается.

— Я буду только рад познакомиться с вашей гениальной Макс, — попытался было начать Томас, но Сильвер резко развернулся к Мади, едва не снеся собственную тарелку.

— Ты серьезно?

— Серьезнее не бывает. Наша договоренность с Макс строится исключительно на доверии друг к другу. Если я обману ее один раз, то все пойдет прахом.

Джон поджал губы, будто пережидая приступ боли.

— Узнает Макс, узнает и Рэкхем. Пусть ты даже не скажешь, что капитан Флинт здесь, — она не идиотка и поймет, что к чему. И они придут сюда, спрашивать про сокровища.

— Разве не ты сейчас говорил, что Рэкхему плевать на сокровища? — откликнулся Флинт.

— Зато Рэкхему не плевать на тебя! — Джон сорвался на крик, но быстро совладал с собой: — Твоя смерть была одним из основных условий Марион Гатри. Видит бог, Джек не хотел убивать тебя, но он вполне может передумать.

— Думаю, я смогу откупиться от Джека его же сокровищами…

На мгновение лицо Джона исказилось такой яростью, что Мади стало страшно. Она не видела такого гнева в его глазах со времен первой битвы за деревню. Это длилось всего секунду, а затем он резко встал из-за стола, чудом балансируя на одной ноге, схватил костыль и молча вышел сначала из кухни, а потом и из дома.

— Если это действительно доставит вам такие неудобства, то я могу не ехать на остров, — тихо произнес Томас.

— Нет, — сказала Мади и встала из-за стола. — Раз задумали, то делайте, не бросайте на полпути. Ваше дело было неоконченным много лет, и вы должны были сюда приехать. Все хорошо. Побудьте здесь, я сейчас.

Мади вышла, стараясь не встречаться взглядом ни с Томасом, ни с Флинтом. Они напоминали ей любимых книжных героев. Оба.

Джон стоял совсем рядом с домом, привалившись спиной к деревянному столбу, как будто силы разом его покинули. Мади подошла ближе, молча положила руку на плечо, а потом скользнула ладонью по шее в мимолетной ласке. Когда ее пальцы зарылись ему в волосы, он тяжело вздохнул.

— Не думай, что я не доверяю тебе безопасность Томаса Гамильтона. Хотя, конечно, лучше бы ему остаться в целости, потому что мы видели, что было в прошлый раз… — Джон осекся и беспомощно посмотрел на Мади. — Я правда доверяю тебе.

— Я знаю.

— Просто Рэкхем действительно не хотел убивать Флинта. Как и я не хотел видеть его убитым, до сих пор не хочу.

— И это я тоже знаю.

Джон утомленно прижался лбом к ее виску.

— Почему, почему же все так сложно? Почему все просто не может идти по плану? Почему они не могли жить счастливо где-нибудь на далекой ферме и никогда не вспоминать о нас?

Мади почти ощущала, как внутри Джона бьется душа, словно птица в силке. Это то, что она любила в нем, это опьяняло. Он снова был таким же живым, как и тогда, когда она впервые увидела его — осунувшегося от голода, но несломленного, сражающегося за свою команду. Прошел год, изменилось все и одновременно ничего. Возможно, Джон был прав — дело не в доме и плохом месте, просто с Флинтом от него ушла часть жизни, и вот теперь вернулась.

Они поцеловались; мягкое касание губ, призванное успокоить и дать небольшую передышку.

— Вам с ним нужно поговорить. Вы еще не все решили между собой, — сказала Мади. — С Томасом ничего не случится, я ручаюсь и за себя, и за Макс. Рэкхем, насколько я знаю, сейчас в море, а она не станет болтать, когда узнает, кто перед ней. Скорее ухватится за возможность вытрясти из Гамильтона столько информации, сколько сможет.

С губ Джона слетел короткий смешок.

— Ты, похоже, неплохо ее узнала. Мне начинать ревновать?

Мади изумленно приподняла брови.

— Мне достаточно пары разговоров, чтобы понять, что из себя представляет человек и как вести себя с ним.

— Да? И каким же ты видишь Томаса Гамильтона?

Мади на секунду замешкалась. Сэром Ланселотом. И Тристаном. И Дон Кихотом Ламанчским.

— Нужен еще один разговор, чтобы разобраться, — наконец произнесла она.

* * *

Просыпаться еще до первых лучей солнца Томас научился за последние несколько лет. Просыпаться бесшумно, оценивая ситуацию по запахам и шорохам в темноте, — и того раньше. Также он наловчился засыпать в любых условиях и не вспоминать, что когда-то было лучше. Он привык ко всему, но теперь неизменно удивлялся, просыпаясь рядом с Джеймсом.

Джеймс крепко спал, свернувшись на расшитых яркими узорами покрывалах, — вчера им постелили в соседней со спальней комнате, кровать в доме была одна. Сильвер, извиняясь, предложил всем лечь на полу в кухне, но его прекрасная жена смерила его неодобрительным взглядом, и он сам рассмеялся своей шутке.

Джеймс предупреждал, что на островах куда более жарко, чем привык Томас, но по утрам стояла приятная прохлада. Томас бесшумно поднялся и выскользнул из комнаты — ну в самом деле, не будить же спящего человека только потому, что тебе самому не спится, хоть Джеймс и говорил много раз, что его можно будить в любой момент. На улице было хорошо — утренний холодок приятно обжигал голые ноги, а туман, которым были занавешены джунгли, радовал глаз и внушал спокойствие. На самой верхней ступени небольшой лестницы, ведущей к дому, сидел Джон Сильвер.

Томас хотел с ним побеседовать до отъезда, и, видимо, теперь представлялась неплохая возможность. Он сел рядом, не говоря ни слова, Сильвер тоже молчал. Он не отодвинулся, в нем не было напряжения и вчерашней злости. Он вообще никак не реагировал на чужое присутствие, лишь неотрывно смотрел в туман. Томасу подумалось, что он очень устал.

— Я хотел бы извиниться, что доставляю вам столько неудобств, — сказал Томас спустя несколько минут абсолютной тишины. — Я не думал, что так получится.

Сильвер хмыкнул и повернулся к нему лицом, глаза блеснули живым любопытством.

— А как вы думали? — спросил он таким тоном, что трудно было понять — то ли вправду интересно, то ли издевается.

— Думал, все пройдет легче. Джеймс отправится к вам, а я поеду посмотреть на Нассау и быстро вернусь.

— Вы решили, что после всего, что произошло, он отпустит вас одного?

— Совершенно неважно сейчас, что я решил, — когда я увидел вас с Мади, я понял, что все будет по-другому. К тому же, насколько вы знаете, планирование — не мой конек.

Сильвер фыркнул и отвернулся. Джеймс рассказывал, что он любил хорошие шутки, даже в самые мрачные времена, и поэтому Томас попытался.

— Вам не в чем себя упрекать, ведь вы были правы, а все ошибались. В конце концов, сработал именно ваш план — помилования для пиратов.

— Но этот план был не ко времени.

Сильвер недовольно передернул плечами.

— Что было, то прошло. Сосредоточьтесь на будущем.

Он злился на Томаса, это было очевидно и даже логично. Уже по рассказам Джеймса можно было догадаться, что это за человек. О, Джеймс любил говорить о Сильвере, Томас старался расспрашивать его почаще — казалось, Сильвер был самым светлым из всего, что случилось с капитаном Флинтом за десять лет. Можно было удивляться этому, можно ужасаться, можно даже ревновать, но факт оставался фактом. Томас смотрел на профиль Сильвера, на его раздраженно сжатые губы и никак не мог сказать ему те самые слова, которые должен был. Вместо этого он произнес:  
— Вы не понимаете, зачем мне все это — ехать в Нассау, тревожить вас и Джеймса.

— Это не мое дело.

— А мне кажется, вы так не думаете.

— Знаете что!.. — Сильвер резко повернулся и гневно сверкнул глазами, но не продолжил фразу. Когда Томас успел сочинить уже несколько вариантов того, что последует дальше, он вдруг сказал очень спокойным тоном: — Ладно, будь по-вашему. Я действительно не понимаю, на кой черт вам возвращаться сюда, снова ворошить осиное гнездо и раздирать старые раны. Раз уж вы так хотите поговорить со мной, так говорите! Скажите — зачем?

— Вы правы практически во всем, мистер Сильвер. Кроме того, что я никуда не возвращаюсь — я никогда здесь не был.

Повисла пауза.

— Значит, вы считаете, что правы.

— Нет, это вы так считаете, — мягко сказал Томас, откровенно наслаждаясь выражением лица Сильвера. — Вы считаете, что можно закончить историю одним сильным ходом, отрубить все лишнее, привезти Джеймса мне, передать с рук на руки и всю оставшуюся жизнь радоваться правильности своего поступка. Это так не работает, мистер Сильвер. Я знаю, поверьте. Я сам был молодым.

Джон Сильвер снова его удивил, поскольку просто улыбнулся, уже без всякой злобы.

— Знаете, теперь я вижу, что же в вас зацепило капитана. Ослиное упрямство и нравоучения.

Томас на секунду потерялся в словах: Сильвер называл Джеймса “капитаном”, намеренно избегая имени “Флинт”, но все же. Перед этим словом явно было пропущено другое — “нашего”. Нашего капитана, мистер Гамильтон, а вы здесь так, посторонний, пропущенный сквозь кордоны благодаря благосклонности командира. Момент для спора был упущен; более того, Сильвер постоянно переводил тему, как будто не желая ругаться — из уважения к Джеймсу или просто так. Томас вздохнул. Вот сейчас придется сказать.

— Вообще-то я хотел поблагодарить вас, мистер Сильвер. Не только за ваш поступок, но за то, что были с Джеймсом в самые темные времена.

Вот тут, похоже, ему удалось застать Джона Сильвера врасплох.

— Вы только что выговаривали мне за то, что я сделал, и вдруг благодарите? К тому же мы с Джеймсом знакомы чуть больше года.

Заминка перед именем Джеймса была почти незаметной, но все-таки была.

— Я же говорю — самые темные времена. Ему нужен был человек рядом, тот, на кого можно положиться, — партнер. Я рад, что это были вы.

Сильвер долго молчал, а затем кивнул, принимая благодарность. Томас продолжил:  
— И, отвечая на ваш вопрос, мистер Сильвер: я странно чувствую себя сейчас, рядом с Джеймсом. Он рассказывает вещи, которые я не могу уложить в голове или пропустить через сердце. Многого я просто не понимаю. И мне… жаль — да, наверное, это правильное слово. Мне жаль, что я не был с ним это десять лет, и больше всего жаль, что я не был рядом, когда он начал войну против Англии и повел за собой людей.

— Этой войны не было бы, если бы не обстоятельства… вашего заточения.

— Я знаю, но я пошел бы рядом с ним.

Сильвер пристально смотрел на Томаса, а тот гадал, понял ли он в полной мере смысл его слов. Это было просто, а Джон Сильвер не был дураком.

— И вы думаете, что поездка на Нассау поможет вам в этом? — наконец произнес он.

— Надеюсь, что да. Также мне есть что сказать вашему серому кардиналу, Макс…

— Боже, не напоминайте мне о том, что вы собрались с ней встретиться, я только начал забывать!

Томас тихо рассмеялся. Почему-то в этот раз он был уверен в успехе своего предприятия.

* * *

Томас и Мади отправились в Нассау спустя два дня, но за это время Сильвер просто извелся. Нет, у них больше не было откровенных разговоров с мистером Гамильтоном, не было и громких ссор — все были исключительно милы друг с другом, словно давние друзья. Джон тихо бесился. Все вели себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Не было прошлого года, не было войны до него, не было Джеймса Флинта — такого, каким его знали Сильвер и Мади. Новый Флинт был спокоен, как уютная бухта в хорошую погоду. Глядя на него, Сильвер с неудовольствием думал, что он совершенно не знал этого человека. Надо же, а всего год назад мысль достучаться до того Джеймса Макгроу, который был погребен под обязательствами капитана, репутацией кровожадного злодея и собственным горем, казалась весьма благородной. Спустя год это был уже другой Джеймс. Не тот, которого знал Сильвер и даже не тот, которого знал Томас — вот тут рассуждения Томаса можно было понять, но вряд ли он найдет то, что ищет, в Нассау.

Джеймс Макгроу, вероятно, был честным, благородным человеком, капитан Флинт — кровожадным расчетливым тираном, а тот, кто приехал сейчас к Сильверу и жил в его доме, был пустышкой, обманкой, разрисованной деревяшкой с чертами их обоих. В первый день Флинт сказал, что не чувствует, будто уходил куда-то, Сильверу же казалось, что прошло несколько жизней. Он понятия не имел, что будет делать с ним наедине, пока Мади с Томасом будут в отъезде, пускай и ненадолго.

Но, тем не менее, этот день настал. Поначалу все шло неплохо, особенно благодаря тому, что они с Флинтом умудрились ни разу не пересечься, делая вид, что это происходит совершенно ненамеренно. Наверное, цивилизация называла такое этикетом. Сильверу было тошно видеть, в кого они превратились. Это были совершенно другие люди, не они.

Половину дня Сильвер провел за бумагами. Он немного слукавил, когда говорил о Рэкхеме, — точнее, не дорассказал всё до конца. Дело было в том, что договоры между Нассау и семьей Гатри теперь проходили и через Джона тоже. Макс и Рэкхем, познакомившись с Марион Гатри лично, и все еще боялись повторения истории с чехардой губернаторов и последующим хаосом, поэтому, посоветовавшись, решили найти поручителя — независимое лицо, кого-то, кто знал бы всю историю от начала до конца. Сильвер перво-наперво потребовал включить в договорные отношения остров маронов, и дело немедленно сдвинулось с места. Марион Гатри согласилась с таким раскладом — кажется, она была не особо уверена в предприятии в целом. Все не доверяли друг другу, и поразительным образом это сыграло им на руку. Таким образом, Джон Сильвер, даже уйдя практически в отшельничество, продолжал быть самым осведомленным человеком на двух островах.

Иногда к нему заезжал Рэкхем, они говорили о многом, в том числе о Флинте. Джек знал, что Флинт жив, пусть и не был посвящен в подробности о его местонахождении и условиях пребывания. В его словах частенько проскальзывала нотка если не страха, то недоверия — Джек как никто понимал всю шаткость положения Нассау и не хотел потерять то, что они получили. Определенно, Рэкхем опасался возвращения Флинта. Более того, Сильверу иногда казалось, что он подспудно этого ждал, как ждут неизбежного шторма, который разрушит хилую, едва построенную хижину, или засуху, которая обязательно убьет первые посевы. Сам Сильвер неизменно раздражался от таких разговоров и начинал горячо доказывать, что это все бред — Флинт никогда не вернется в Нассау. Никогда не вернется к ним. Рэкхем умолкал и сворачивал разговор на другую тему, напоследок многозначительно посмотрев на Сильвера.

Теперь, кажется, Сильвер понимал почему. Можно было сколько угодно хвалиться, что он проник к Флинту под кожу, залез ему в голову, заглянул во тьму его души и понял все, но рядом были люди, которые банально знали капитана дольше — выучили его привычки и повадки и, вполне закономерно, опасались их. Здесь Томас Гамильтон снова оказался прав — возможно, он так стремился увидеть Нассау, чтобы узнать настоящего Джеймса.

К вечеру пошел дождь. Сильвер тихо кипел, осознавая всю абсурдность происходящего. В доме не было запертых дверей, но он все равно чувствовал себя закрывшимся в кабинете хозяином, который к тому же выгнал своего гостя на улицу. Флинт, кажется, весь день чем-то занимался снаружи — укреплял опоры небольшого сарайчика рядом, пытался поправить чуть кривоватый уличный стол… Словом, все то, что Сильвер сделать не мог по понятным причинам.

Вот еще одно отличие нынешнего Флинта от предыдущего — со своим капитаном Сильвер никогда не чувствовал себя жалким, калекой. Они были на равных, он сам этого добился. А с этим человеком Джон Сильвер как будто находился в разных мирах. Поэтому после всех мыслей, передуманных за день, Сильвер обратился к Флинту куда грубее, чем хотел сам:  
— Ты собираешься ужинать или будешь мокнуть под дождем?

Тот и бровью не повел, а послушно зашел в дом и пошел разжигать огонь. Ели в молчании — Сильвер понадеялся даже, что пронесет, что не будет на этот раз никаких душеспасительных бесед в духе Томаса Гамильтона.

— Ты уже решил, что будешь делать дальше? — спокойно, как будто между прочим, поинтересовался Флинт.

Сильвер приподнял брови.

— Дальше?

— Да. Я говорил с Мади, и она…

— А я говорил с Томасом — хочешь узнать, о чем?

Флинт посмотрел на него, как на неразумного ребенка.

— Нет, потому что сейчас мы говорим о тебе. Ты не тот человек, который выживет, будучи запертым в хижине на краю острова в изоляции от всех остальных.

— Ты не знаешь, какой я человек на самом деле.

— Верно, не знаю, ты сам не захотел мне говорить.

Сильвера бесило все: этот разговор, абсолютное спокойствие Флинта, его взгляд, как будто даже немного сочувствующий; дождь, барабанящий по крыше, для которого, к слову, был еще не сезон.

— Но кое-что я о тебе все же знаю. Ты не отшельник. Тебе нужен кто-то рядом, хотя бы чтобы поговорить.

— Пусть так, а тебе-то что с того? Вы с Томасом появились здесь по вполне конкретным причинам и уедете, едва разберетесь со всем. Он хотел посмотреть Нассау, а ты… Да, поначалу я не понимал, но теперь вижу — ты приехал ко мне. За эпилогом этой истории.

Впервые за их разговор, а то и за все три дня, Флинт раздраженно нахмурился, наконец-то став похожим на прежнего себя, хотя бы отдаленно.

— Не говори о том, чего не знаешь.

Сильвер торжествующе улыбнулся.

— Ага. Значит, попал.

— Дело не в эпилоге. Я точно так же хотел увидеть тебя и убедиться, что у вас с Мади все в порядке, как и ты, как и она хотели знать то же самое обо мне. Но то, что я вижу сейчас, меня не радует.

— А оно должно?

— Тебе плохо. Я вижу.

— Я еще раз повторю: какое тебе дело? Ты больше не мой капитан, не партнер по столу переговоров, ты не имеешь права отдавать мне приказы, — Сильвер намеренно говорил вещи, которые могли задеть Флинта и не позволить ему давить дальше. — Я сам по себе. Ты сам по себе. У меня есть Мади, у тебя есть Томас. Проблемы? Никаких.

— Ты не чужой мне человек, — тихо сказал Флинт. Он не произнес слова “друг”, и это вселяло некоторую надежду. Наверняка за год он еще не простил предательство, и можно было сыграть на этом.

— Да, но я знаю, как им стать. Знаешь, сколько вокруг меня было людей, которые считали меня другом, своим в доску — возможно, даже любили меня? И где же они все в итоге? Ты тоже надолго не задержишься, уверяю тебя.

Несколько мгновений Флинт смотрел на него, сжав кулаки, а потом вдруг расслабился и холодно поинтересовался:  
— Значит, выгоняешь?

— Не сейчас, понятное дело. Дождь все-таки.

Флинт коротко кивнул и принялся за давно остывшую еду. Сильверу же кусок в горло не лез. Он и понятия не имел, что может быть так больно, когда отталкиваешь кого-то, а не наоборот. С одной стороны, он был, конечно же, прав: Флинт не имел права опять врываться в его жизнь и переворачивать все, потрошить его душу, поучать и приказывать. Не после того, что он уже сделал. И не после разговора с его Томасом, который то ли похвалил, то ли отругал Сильвера, как мальчишку.

Все равно, на душе было тошно. Как он там сказал — не чужой человек? Да, единственный на всей этой земле, кроме Мади. Первый за долгие годы, кто действительно поверил ему и дал так много.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Сильвер, сам не зная, что говорить дальше.

Флинт чуть скривил губы.

— Да что уж тут, ты все ясно выразил — мы никто друг другу. Нет корабля, команды, золота — нет больше и ничего, что нас связывало.

— Это не так. Я просто… — Сильвер отставил в сторону полупустую тарелку, не зная, чем занять руки и не выглядеть при этом полностью сумасшедшим. — Ты всегда хочешь докопаться до самой сути, и чаще всего у тебя получается. Но не в моем случае — я начинаю сопротивляться и ухожу в оборону, а на поле разговоров и споров я куда более умелый боец, чем с саблей в руке.

Флинт мимолетно улыбнулся — очевидно, вспомнив об их тренировках. Этой легкой улыбке для своих всегда было так трудно противостоять. Сильвер вздохнул.

— Ты прав — жизнь отшельника не для меня. Мади переживает, и я верю, что тебе тоже не безразлично происходящее. Но тот выход, который видится тебе так явно, закрыт для меня. Что, если все, чего я хочу сейчас, — это сидеть здесь и никого не видеть, кроме жены и редких гостей? Что, если пока это единственно возможный выход для меня?

Флинт наклонил голову, обдумывая эту мысль.

— Тогда мы изменились за этот год куда больше, чем сами того хотели, — сказал он.

Сильвер кивнул.

— Знаешь, это ведь то, что ты всегда делал: приходил, когда тебя не звали, залезал ко мне в голову, заставлял делиться сокровенными воспоминаниями, задавал неудобные вопросы. Показывал выход. Я думал, что пришла пора отдать тебе долг. Прости и ты меня, если я ошибся.

Сильвер вымученно улыбнулся.

— Не сейчас. И никаких долгов между нами.

— Никаких долгов, — эхом откликнулся Флинт.

* * *

К вечеру снова пошел дождь. Джеймс удивился этому, поскольку до сезона дождей, по его прикидкам, было еще далеко, и поделился этим наблюдением с Сильвером, который лишь безразлично пожал плечами. Несколько минут спустя, впрочем, он услышал стук костыля где-то на крыльце.

Джеймс окликнул Сильвера — тот отозвался, что хочет пойти прогуляться. В самом желании не было ничего особенного, после ссоры им все еще требовалось отдалиться друг от друга на некоторое время, и наверняка Сильвер просто решил проветрить голову, чтобы снова не завестись и не наговорить гадостей сгоряча. А что дождь, так это не беда — они достаточно плавали в шторм, чтобы не бояться тропических ливней на суше. Впрочем, Сильвер никогда не любил мокнуть без причины, особенно после потери ноги. Как-то он рассказывал, что культя ноет на погоду, а месить костылем грязь не очень и приятно… Джеймс покрутил мысль и так, и эдак, но остался за столом над книгой. Если Сильвер пока не хочет с ним говорить, то пусть будет так.

Их вчерашняя размолвка осталась между ними, как третий человек в доме. Пускай Сильвер извинился и они закрыли тему, пускай утром они общались так, как будто ничего не случилось, но все равно продолжали друг друга избегать. Джеймс не знал, как подступиться к разговору теперь, — он слишком хорошо понимал, что происходит. Он давно заметил, что события, которые происходили с ним, так или иначе отражались в жизни Сильвера, как в кривом зеркале. Поэтому он знал, каково это — закрыться в своем мирке, устроившись так, чтобы раны не болели, и не пускать никого, огрызаться на любую попытку поговорить или что-то исправить. Джеймс сам жил так много, много лет и меньше всего хотел такой судьбы для Сильвера. Но если тот сам говорил, что для советов не время, то так оно и было.

Джеймс очнулся только через пару часов — зачитался, у него всегда была слабость к “Дон Кихоту”. Дождь все так же барабанил по крыше. Сильвера не было в доме, и Джеймс забеспокоился. Тот мог уйти в деревню — но один, под дождем, не сказав ни слова?

Джеймс вышел из дому, обошел его вокруг, заглянул на всякий случай под крышу сарая и обернулся в сторону леса. В джунглях острова маронов потеряться было практически невозможно, особенно для человека, который прожил здесь год, но все-таки это был дикий лес. Случиться могло что угодно. Джеймс попробовал покричать, но ему никто не ответил. Дождь продолжал лить, и Джеймс раздраженно стер капли с лица, прежде чем двинуться вперед.

Он шел сначала по тропинкам, потом по земляной насыпи, между деревьями, на всякий случай подмечая дорогу. Мимо него прошла женщина в длинном монашеском одеянии с большой корзиной зелени в руках, он не успел разглядеть лицо… Стоп. Джеймс замер на месте. Откуда на острове маронов взяться монашке?

— Эй, сестра! Постойте! — крикнул он, прежде чем понял, что делает.

Монашка не обернулась на его крик, но и не исчезла. Ее фигура упорно продолжала удаляться. Джеймс облизал пересохшие губы и судорожно сглотнул. Только не это. Только не снова галлюцинации. Все же было так хорошо, они с Томасом вместе, ему даже почти перестали сниться кошмары. Неужели это все из-за ссоры с Сильвером?

Кстати, где он? Джеймс помотал головой и пошел вслед за монашкой, которая уже успела скрыться за деревьями. Кто она — воспоминание, образ, порожденный его сознанием, как когда-то Миранда и Черная Смерть? Джеймс попытался успокоиться и мыслить рационально; вокруг него все еще были джунгли, на него все еще капал дождь, пробиваясь сквозь густую листву. Было очень жарко, как обычно в этих широтах, — а значит, это всего лишь легкое помутнение рассудка.

В следующий момент Джеймса едва не сбило с ног нечто… точнее, некто.

— Ох, простите, сэр, — молодой человек схватил его за локоть, удерживая от падения, и сверкнул белозубой улыбкой, извиняясь.

Эффект был сходен с молнией, ударом, пулей, навылет пробившей плечо. Голубые глаза, кудри и эта улыбка, которая исчезла навсегда после определенных событий. Невозможно было ошибиться.

— Сильвер, — прошептал Джеймс, вцепившись в руку юноши.

Тот попытался было отстраниться, но замер на месте, а потом удивленно приподнял брови.

— Простите?

О да, это был он, только моложе — много моложе даже того воришки, который обманом пролез в команду Флинта и остался в ней, как будто там ему было самое место. Он был худощавее и немного ниже, стоял на двух ногах, на нем была незнакомая одежда — так не одевались в Англии, да и в Испании тоже. Этот Сильвер заглядывал в глаза с опасливым любопытством, был готов в любой момент выдернуть руку и сбежать, но пока что Джеймс заинтересовал его.

— Извините, вы ищете кого-то? — осторожно спросил он.

Ответ слетел с губ Джеймса прежде, чем тот успел подумать:  
— Да. Друга, — он сглотнул и прибавил: — Он похож на вас.

Сильвер улыбнулся.

— Это я уже понял. Как, еще раз, его звали?

Джеймс чувствовал, как внутри скручивается тошнотворный узел ужаса. Он не понимал, что происходит, и понимал одновременно. Конечно же, он всегда подозревал, что имя Джона Сильвера на самом деле ему не принадлежало — скорее всего, тот назвался именем кока, на случай если Билли или Гейтс заглянут в судовой журнал. Он никогда не стал бы рисковать ради такой мелочи, как имя.

— Сильвер. Джон Сильвер.

Юноша перед ним задумчиво кивнул.

— Да, точно. К сожалению, я не знаю никого с таким именем. Вы далеко забрели от деревни, кстати, проводить вас?

Джеймс с трудом отпустил чужую руку. Казалось, что этот Сильвер сейчас видит перед собой нечто другое — другой лес и, чем черт не шутит, другого человека. Нужно было убираться отсюда как можно быстрее.

— Нет-нет, спасибо. Я еще немного… поищу его.

Сильвер смерил его подозрительным взглядом — наверняка раздумывал, что ему делать со встреченным сумасшедшим.

— Воля ваша. Но если все-таки не найдете, то держитесь севера — выйдете к реке. Немного выше по течению наша деревня. Может, ваш друг уже там.

— Да, хорошо. Спасибо.

Джеймс развернулся и пошел куда глаза глядят. Он запрещал себе оборачиваться или запоминать дорогу. Сердце в груди глухо бухало, доказывая то, что он все еще жив. Было страшно. Хотелось прочитать какую-нибудь молитву, но он разом забыл их все и не мог вспомнить даже захудалой строчки из Библии.

Почему он не спросил у Сильвера имя? Потому, что это было неважно? Скорее всего, он бы соврал, сказал Джеймс самому себе. О, пускай бы он соврал еще один раз — настоящий он.

Где-то неподалеку послышался мелодичный женский смех. Джеймс шарахнулся в сторону и оступился, проваливаясь куда-то в заросшие кусты. Он уже не был уверен, что это все еще остров маронов или место в близких к нему широтах. Деревья были другими — таких Джеймс не видел уже много, много лет. Он промок до нитки — все еще лил дождь, но теперь даже дышалось как-то по-другому.

— Мистер, вам помочь? — осведомился тонкий детский голосок.

Джеймс обернулся. Рядом с ним стоял мальчик лет десяти или меньше. Светлые волосы, веснушчатый нос, светлые глаза — совершенно не похож на детей Нассау, скорее на типичного маленького англичанина. Одежда его была бедной, но чистой, и на нем тоже не было сухого места. Отчего-то именно это деталь принесла Джеймсу немного облегчения — гораздо хуже было бы, если бы ливень совершенно не попадал на мальчика.

— Мистер, вы заблудились, — произнес мальчик почти утвердительным тоном.

— Нет, я… — поспешно начал Джеймс, запнулся, пытаясь судорожно придумать, что ответить, и в итоге решил еще раз сказать правду. В какой-то степени. — Я ищу кое-кого. Друга.

— Здесь? В лесу, во время дождя?

— Да. Мы поспорили немного.

Мальчик важно кивнул, будто это все объясняло. Джеймс вдруг зацепился за его слова.

— А ты сам что делаешь в лесу, в дождь, совсем один? Может, тебя проводить до дома?

Мальчик сделал шаг назад, не спуская глаз с Джеймса, готовый дать стрекача от любого движения. Джеймс мысленно отругал себя — ну и куда бы он проводил ребенка? Он даже не знал, где сейчас находится, не знал, не иллюзия ли все вокруг, включая его самого. Может, он просто уснул под стук дождя над книгой, пока Сильвер вышел во двор.

Сильвер. Ему нужно было найти Сильвера.

Тем временем ребенок что-то решил про себя и неуверенно произнес:  
— Я просто гуляю, потому что мой папа… неважно. Я знаю эти места.

— Ну и хорошо, значит, мы просто пойдем каждый своей дорогой. Удачи тебе с отцом.

Он сам не знал, зачем сказал это и какое ему дело до отца его собственной галлюцинации, но мальчик вдруг по-детски шмыгнул носом, растеряв всю свою серьезность.

— Спасибо. Вам тоже удачи. И передавайте привет своему другу!

— От кого?

— От Джима.

Джеймс кивнул, обернулся, как и в первый раз, и пошел вперед, не оглядываясь. Что-то шевелилось внутри, какие-то воспоминания, которые он давным-давно похоронил в себе, взяв имя капитана Флинта. У Флинта не могло быть детства, отца, упорной учебы, годов службы в Королевском флоте — он не мог быть человеком. Он просто однажды вышел из моря. Вот и все.

В этот раз он не заметил перехода: в одно мгновение он все еще шел по тропинке лесу — и вот это уже была главная улица Нассау. Ливень превратился в теплую морось, которая мерзко покалывала кожу. Джеймс шел, пытаясь угадать, в каком именно Нассау он находится — судя по всему, это был “старый” город. Еще до войны, до Роджерса, до их нелепого сражения за форт с Чарльзом Вейном — теперь это казалось такой глупостью. Он жадно вглядывался в дома, узнавая их, и с горечью вспоминая, что теперь, в реальности он больше никогда их не увидит.

Вокруг не было ни души, но Джеймс чувствовал, что город не пустой. В одном из окон промелькнул чей-то силуэт и остановился. Джеймс прищурился — из окна на него пристально смотрела Макс. Она замерла, как будто не могла решить, выглянуть из окна, улыбнуться и позвать его зайти, или скрыться в глубине комнаты. Джеймс не был уверен, что она сейчас смотрит и видит именно его.

Странно, но он никогда не считал Макс серьезным противником. Может, потому, что на шахматном поле под названием “Нассау” они всегда были скорее на одной стороне, а может потому, что всегда продолжал подспудно считать ее “той девчонкой, влюбленной в Элинор”. Или, может, фигуру Макс для него затмевали другие, более значительные. Джеймсу было не до нее, как и не до большинства людей. Спустя год воспоминаний и рассказов Томасу он вдруг понял, как мало знал о людях Нассау, как быстро и легко их судил о них, выбирая тех, кто мог бы ему пригодиться, и отсеивая ненужных. Макс тоже делала так — все делали, — но она никогда не была ослеплена настолько, чтобы упускать людей из виду полностью.

Спустя год Джеймс понял, что на самом деле скучает по Нассау. Ему хотелось бы вернуться и посмотреть всем в глаза еще раз — поэтому, в том числе, он не стал возражать против идеи Томаса. Но пути на остров для него не было, и все, что ему оставалось, — это довольствоваться невнятными образами неизвестно где.

Макс отошла от окна и задернула штору. Джеймс шагнул в сторону дома, но тут же остановился — на другом конце улицы стояли Энн Бонни и Рэкхем. Вот уж по кому невозможно было сказать, пришли они из прошлого или из настоящего, — они казались неизменными, застывшими в янтаре, пиратскими богами, над которыми был не властен ход времени. Энн положила руки на пояс и привычно смотрела из-под шляпы, а Джек медленно заряжал пистолет.

Джеймс вдруг ясно понял, что сейчас произойдет, но не противился этому. Возможно, так было нужно. Если его убьют, он сможет проснуться или исчезнуть окончательно. К тому же умереть от руки Джека теперь не казалось такой уж недостойной смертью. Джеймс знал, что давно заслужил пулю — от него или от любого другого жителя Нассау. Сильвер сказал бы, что он снова сдается, но сейчас это было совершенно неважно.

Рэкхем медленно поднял пистолет и направил дуло прямо ему в грудь. Джеймс закрыл глаза. Он услышал выстрел, но не почувствовал боли, только неожиданный удар и падение. Несколько секунд он лежал с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь осознать, все ли уже случилось или нужно еще немного подождать. Наконец ему надоело, и он открыл глаза.

Вокруг снова был лес, а сам он лежал в корнях какого-то раскидистого дерева, положив голову на камень. Джеймс осторожно повернулся и замер; вопрос о том, умер ли он сейчас или нет, снова встал ребром. У соседнего дерева сидел Билли и с раздражением смотрел на него. Несколько секунд они оба не двигались.

Джеймс судорожно вздохнул, когда Билли встал и медленно подошел к нему. Это было похоже на что-то, на некое воспоминание: так уже было, только не здесь и не сейчас.

— Прости меня, — тихо сказал Джеймс. Он не чувствовал в себе силы встать или пошевелиться. Если Билли убьет его сейчас голыми руками… то где он окажется в следующий раз?

Но Билли остановился, ничего не делая, глядя на него с неясным выражением на лице. Отчаяние? Страх? Непонимание?

— Вы вывели нас из шторма, капитан, но теперь ветер исчез.

— Нет. Этого не может быть, — Джеймс тихо застонал и с трудом сел на земле. — Мы ведь сейчас в лесу. Билли. Ты слышишь меня, Билли?

— Вы должны сами пойти взглянуть. Сильвер с Де Грутом уже на палубе, — он хотел было сказать что-то еще, но кивнул сам себе, развернулся и начал неспешно удаляться.

Все точно так же, как было тогда, только теперь Билли уходил не из капитанской каюты, а по тропинке в лесную чащу. Джеймс поднялся на ноги и медленно побрел за ним. Несколько раз он пытался окликнуть Билли, но тот не слышал его. Дождь начал усиливаться — из вполне терпимой, хотя и неприятной мороси, превращаясь в настоящий ливень, а затем в полноценный морской шторм.

Джеймс оглох от шума воды, не видел ничего на расстоянии вытянутой руки перед собой — куда там разглядеть давно исчезнувшего в чаще Билли, — но каким-то невероятным образом все еще продолжал идти. Вода заливала глаза, уши и нос. В какой-то момент Джеймс почувствовал, что ему нечем дышать. Он сделал единственно верную вещь — оттолкнулся от земли и поплыл вверх. Спустя несколько гребков ему показалось, что вверху виднеются огни. Джеймс рванулся из последних сил и вынырнул неизвестно где, жадно хватая ртом воздух.

Вокруг был темно, наверное, была ночь, но какая разница, если выплыл из глубин черт знает какого океана. Джеймс все дышал и не мог надышаться, легко удерживаясь на поверхности. Он покрутил головой — неподалеку виднелся корабельный фонарь. Джеймс вздохнул, решил, что хуже уже не будет, и поплыл на свет. Ноги и руки сводило от холода, он с трудом ухватился за свисающую с борта веревку и пополз вверх. Надо же, прошло не так уж много времени с того момента, как они с Сильвером захватывали испанский военный корабль — вдвоем, практически без оружия, он с простреленным плечом, а Сильвер с нулевыми знаниями о том, как драться. С тех пор прошли столетия, а он превратился в развалину, которая каким-то образом еще продолжала жить и чувствовать.

Джеймс с трудом перевалился через борт и прижал колени к груди, стараясь сохранить хоть немного тепла. Другого человека рядом он заметил, только когда его грубо ткнули в плечо.

— Ты кто?! — свистящим шепотом поинтересовался человек, и Джеймс обреченно обернулся.

Слава богу, это был не кто-то знакомый. Освещение было скудным, но юношу напротив он совершенно точно не знал. Простое, ничем не примечательное лицо, светлые волосы, крупный нос — обычный моряк, к тому же с веслом в руках. Да, вряд ли кто-то из знакомых стал бы угрожать ему простым веслом.

Юноша меж тем был настроен весьма решительно.

— Отвечай, кто такой, а то я парней позову!

Джеймс не успел ответить, когда с другого конца послышался чей-то заспанный голос:  
— Дарби, что там?

Парень перед ним нервно облизнул губы. Джеймса на секунду испытал такой ужас, от которого в реальности могло бы остановиться сердце, но это чувство нахлынуло и тут же ушло, как волна.

— Не выдавай, — с трудом прохрипел он и закашлялся, пытаясь сделать это как можно тише.

Дарби оглянулся, а потом снова посмотрел на Джеймса.

— Да чайка дурная залетела, а так чисто все! — крикнул он.

— О, гони ее к черту или хватай, на завтрак сгодится! И давай к нам.

— Ага! — и снова понизив голос до шепота: — Кто ты и что здесь делаешь?

Джеймс знал, что нужно ответить, но его трясло крупной дрожью, и он не мог вымолвить ни слова. Дарби схватил его за плечо, пытаясь удержать на месте.

— Э, как тебя… Садись, я сейчас, — он оглянулся и вытащил откуда-то из укромного места за бочками бутыль рома. — На, пей. Там немного, но все-таки.

— Спасибо, — Джеймс с трудом сделал глоток — ром обжигал горло так же, как и настоящий. Все вокруг было настоящим, но этого просто не могло быть. С годами он стал забывать собственного деда, в памяти остались только отдельные подробности — грубые руки, прокуренный голос, скрипучий смех и бесконечные истории. Его доброта — как что-то живое и осязаемое. Джеймс и не сомневался, что он всегда был таким, ему были не нужны подтверждения.

— Да, потрепало тебя, — тем временем задумчиво произнес Дарби.

— Меня обвиняют в убийстве, и я сбежал, — обреченно произнес Джеймс. — Меня зовут Флинт, — он протянул руку.

Дарби нахмурился, но все-таки пожал ее в ответ.

— Ха, мистер Флинт, значит. Не буду даже спрашивать, убивал ли ты кого или нет, — не мое это дело. Но давай условимся, что никого на этом корабле ты не тронешь, ладно?

— Конечно. Условия гостеприимства на море, я все понимаю.

— Вот и славно. Если что, я всю ночь на вахте, посиди, обсохни.

Джеймс очень хотел остаться. Погреться в этих лучах дружелюбия еще немного, побыть с дедом – будущим дедом — хотя бы лишнюю минуту. Но он слишком хорошо знал, чем должна закончиться эта история.

— Я… да, спасибо. Можешь принести еще рому?

Дарби изогнул густые брови и насмешливо хмыкнул.

— Рому, говоришь? Ну ладно, я сейчас.

Он отошел куда-то вглубь корабля, но по иронии судьбы оставил рядом с Джеймсом весло. Тот с трудом подавил рвущийся из груди истерический всхлип. Что, если все, что происходит вокруг, — лишь аллегория его жизни? Его не настигла кара за его деяния, не убила пуля, люди, которые были рядом с ним, смотрели на него и не видели, он не мог ни перед кем извиниться и исправить хоть что-то. Он потерял лучшего друга в темноте.

Джеймс встал, перегнулся через борт корабля, оттолкнулся ногами и прыгнул. Будь что будет. В короткое мгновение полета он не чувствовал ничего, а с ударом о воду просто потерял сознание.

Он очнулся, потому что услышал мелодию — кто-то напевал старую, очень знакомую песню, при этом нещадно фальшивя и путая слова, иногда заменяя их мычанием. Это уже начинало походить на какой-то откровенный фарс. Джеймс открыл глаза. Он лежал на той же поляне, где увидел Билли, в корнях того же дерева, с тем же камнем под головой. Только вот на месте его бывшего боцмана сидел Хэл Гейтс — живой и здоровый — и вырезал что-то из деревянного бруска маленьким ножиком. И напевал при этом старую моряцкую песню — с пением у него всегда было не очень.

Джеймс глубоко вздохнул и передумал вставать. Сейчас Гейтс скажет ему что-нибудь, потом уйдет, а потом опять начнется чертовщина, так что лучше поберечь силы.

— Теперь так будет до скончания времен, да? — сказал он, ни к кому в принципе не обращаясь, зная, что Гейтс его, скорее всего, не слышит и даже видит по-другому.

— Что будет? А, прости, я забыл, насколько ты склонен все драматизировать.

Джеймс повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на Гейтса. Тот продолжал вырезать, мурлыкая себе под нос, но уже потише.

— Ты меня слышишь? Серьезно?

— Конечно, капитан. Я всегда тебя слышу и слушаю, — миролюбиво откликнулся Гейтс.

Джеймс сглотнул.

— Но однажды ты все-таки меня не послушал.

— О, да. Плохой был день.

— Прости меня.

Гейтс наконец оторвался от своего занятия и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Ну конечно, я уже простил, — мягко сказал он. — Я и хотел бы обижаться на тебя подольше, все-таки причина более чем серьезная, но, во-первых, делать это здесь сложновато, а во-вторых, я никогда не мог долго злиться на тебя.

Джеймс судорожно вдохнул и выдохнул. Принимать прощение было тяжелее, чем обвинения и оскорбления, — это он понял, уже встретившись снова с Томасом.

— Я понятия не имею, почему ты вообще со мной так возился.

— Ой, все ты знаешь, не притворяйся, — отмахнулся от него Гейтс и снова принялся напевать себе под нос.

Дольше пары минут Джеймс не выдержал, а потому спросил:  
— Что вырезаешь?

— М-м-м? А, это? Ложку.

— Ложку?

— Да-да, именно ее. Знаешь, я никогда тебе не рассказывал, но у меня была любимая женщина. — У Гейтса даже выражение лица как-то изменилось при этих словах. — Мы познакомились в одном порту… прости, уж не скажу в каком, это сейчас и неважно; да ты и сам можешь вспомнить, куда мы чаще всего заходили. Она сама была из Уэльса — валлийка, стало быть. А у валлийцев есть традиция, что если любишь и у тебя серьезные намерения, то ты должен вырезать для девушке ложку. И подарить. Я это знал, да только все руки никак не доходили. Думал, сорвем куш побольше, возьму свою долю, попрощаюсь со всеми, отчалю — тогда и сяду за работу. Не сложилось.

Джеймс прикусил язык, чтобы снова не начать извиняться; Гейтс явно делился воспоминаниями не за этим.

— Странно слышать, что ты хотел уйти. Мне всегда казалось, что тебе нравится наша... профессия. Понятно, что не всё и не всегда, особенно на моем корабле, но, тем не менее, ты выглядел довольным.

Гейтс пожал плечами.

— Все моряки мечтают о покое, знаешь ли. И когда об этом заговорил даже ты, то я подумал, что время наконец пришло. Да, я любил наш корабль, команду и свое место в ней. Но моя женщина, Билли и ты всегда были важнее всего. Сначала я думал оставить тебя на Билли, а потом поверил в твой план с «Уркой».

Разговор вновь вернул их к тому же — неудивительно, когда говоришь с человеком, которого убил собственными руками. Джеймс ухватился за другую тему, тоже болезненную, но хотя бы не вызывавшую мучительного стыда.

— Да, Билли… ты, наверное, уже знаешь. Конечно, ты знаешь.

Гейтс как-то странно усмехнулся и погрозил Джеймсу ручкой ножа.

— Я-то знаю, а вот ты до сих пор нет. Найди его.

— Что? Здесь? Я видел его, но это было похоже на воспоминание.

— Нет, не здесь. И не там. А там, у вас.

Джеймс почувствовал, как смысл слов ускользает от него. Сказать по правде, от происходящего голова шла кругом. А еще он чувствовал себя полностью разбитым и обессилевшим.

— Ты должен найти его, — продолжал упорствовать Гейтс.

— Хорошо, — бездумно согласился Джеймс. — Я обязательно найду, только не сейчас. Сейчас я слишком устал и хочу отдохнуть. Позже.

— Пусть позже. Просто запомни свое обещание.

— Конечно.

— А теперь постарайся отдохнуть.

Джеймс послушно закрыл глаза, надеясь, что даже фальшивое пение не помешает ему в этот раз. Но Гейтс не стал ни петь, ни продолжать рассказ про свою женщину. Он умолк, а Джеймсу было слишком лень повернуть голову. Зато снова пошел дождь, и он глубоко вздохнул, уже догадавшись о закономерности.

— А сейчас, вероятно, появится Элинор.

— О нет, она не придет, — произнес голос, обладателя которого Джеймс предпочел бы не видеть даже в посмертии.

Глаза все-таки пришлось открыть, а голову повернуть. На месте Хэла Гейтса теперь сидел Ричард Гатри. Смерть не слишком изменила его — он выглядел точно так же, как в последний раз, когда они виделись. И, конечно же, смотрел на него с выражением превосходства на лице.

— Не кривитесь так, мистер Флинт, не только вы не испытываете удовольствия от этой встречи.

— Тогда почему? — спросил Джеймс, наконец присаживаясь в корнях дерева. Лежать на камне было весьма удобно, но все-таки не стоило показывать слабость перед чужими людьми, пускай даже и мертвыми.

— Сразу с вселенских вопросов начинаете?

— А вы, значит, отвечать не собираетесь?

Некоторое время они сверлили друг друга взглядами, а затем Джеймс вздохнул.

— Выходит, Элинор не хочет со мной разговаривать и прислала вас?

— И да, и нет. Все не так просто, как вы думаете. В любом случае, вам еще не время встретиться вновь. Вы ведь не понимаете, что происходит, да?

Джеймс развел руками и усмехнулся.

— Ну так объясните мне.

Ричард Гатри поднес руку к виску жестом аристократа, как будто у него резко заболела голова и при этом он желал, чтобы собеседник куда-нибудь испарился. Как будто здесь у него все еще могла болеть голова.

— Вот почему, почему из всех, кто выходил к вам, рассказывать, в чем дело, нужно именно мне? Вы не умерли, мистер Флинт. И все еще можете вернуться.

— Тогда где я и что со мной? — жадно спросил Джеймс, приготовившись ловить каждое слово. Но Гатри даже в лучшие дни их союза отвечал на вопросы максимально уклончиво, как всякий делец, с чего бы ему было меняться теперь.

— Вам и вправду так необходимо знать ответ? Сон, явь, помутнение рассудка, а быть может, вы подхватили какую-то лихорадку и это все — бред во время болезни.

— Или магия маронского шамана, — на пробу сказал Джеймс.

Ричард даже не поменялся в лице.

— Или магия. Суть одна — вы видите нас, а мы — вас.

— И какой во всем этом смысл?

— Вот, вам снова необходим смысл. Сакральная суть происходящего, не просто план, а такой, чтобы за каждым действием что-то стояло. Желательно нечто важное и благородное, ведь так?

Джеймс промолчал, выжидая, пока Гатри надоест иронизировать. Вопросами ничего не выяснить — это он уже понял.

— Даже если предположить, что в каждом происходящем с нами событии есть смысл — вы, кажется, так думали со своей давней знакомой миссис Гамильтон, — то он не обязательно должен быть здесь и сейчас. Я не знаю — такой ответ вас устроит? Возможно, это все нужно для того, чтобы вы извлекли урок. Быть может, эти смутные образы из прошлого призваны свести вас с ума или снова заставить чувствовать вину, а то вы как-то слишком расслабились за последний год. А может, чтобы вы вспомнили что-то, о чем давным-давно забыли. Выбор за вами.

Джеймс было вскинулся на упоминание имени Миранды, но быстро совладал с собой. Ричард язвил, он был раздражен — а значит, и сам мало что знал, и все происходящее явно бесило его не меньше. Что ж, хоть одна хорошая новость.

— Вы сказали, что я могу уйти, — сказал Джеймс, немного подумав. — Но куда, где выход?

Гатри тонко улыбнулся и произнес с явным удовольствием:  
— А это вопрос уже не ко мне. Вам нужно найти проводника. Но, сидя на одном месте, у вас это вряд ли получится.

— Когда я иду, я встречаю либо ужасы, либо отголоски прошлого.

— За все нужно платить, мистер Флинт, за выход из леса в том числе.

— А я больше не хочу видеть ужасы. — Джеймс усмехнулся, глядя на то, как Ричард недовольно поджал губы. — Хватит, за всю жизнь навидался. Так что, пожалуй, еще немного посижу здесь.

— Что ж, воля ваша. — Гатри встал, одернул камзол и прошелся руками по штанам, смахивая невидимые пылинки. Он собирался уйти, раствориться в лесу, как все остальные. Джеймс неожиданно почувствовал глухую тоску, выносить которую у него больше не было сил. Как бы он хотел, чтобы здесь оказалась Элинор вместо своего отца. Как бы он хотел поговорить с ней еще раз, каким бы этот разговор ни получился.

— Передайте Элинор, если свидитесь, что мне очень жаль, — мягко сказал Джеймс. — Не только из-за того, как она умерла, хотя и тут есть моя вина. Она что-то видела во мне. Верила, даже когда все остальные считали мои слова безумием. У нас был шанс. И я благодарен ей за то, что она нам его предоставила.

Дождь накрапывал еле-еле. Ричард Гатри остановился и медленно обернулся. Он долго молчал, а когда наконец заговорил, в словах его не было ни горечи, ни раздражения, а только усталость.

— Мы с вами кое в чем похожи, мистер Флинт. Оба видим важные вещи, когда они заканчиваются или уже прошли мимо. Мой вам совет, пока не поздно: сосредоточьтесь на людях, которые есть в вашей жизни. Одно дело горевать по ушедшим, другое — забывать тех, кто рядом.

С этими словами он ушел. Джеймс задумался о тех, кто рядом, как и было велено. Он все никак не мог понять, какое чувство испытывал в последние дни по отношению к происходящему. Смятение? Растерянность? Он не ожидал, что в конце его жизни все сложится так. Что Томас простит его и продолжит любить, не то чтобы так, как будто и не было этих лет, но как будто ничего ужасного не случилось. Что Мади расплачется и кинется ему на шею. Что Сильвер, несмотря на показное недовольство, пустит в свой дом.

Быть может, это все потому, что жизнь не закончилась. И у него еще есть шанс выйти.

Проклятый дождь наконец-то перестал, и вместо него окрестности затянуло густым молочным туманом, в котором ничего не было видно дальше вытянутой руки. Джеймс внутренне собрался, гадая, кто же сейчас выйдет к нему — воспоминание, друг, враг? Где-то глубоко внутри он ждал, ему очень хотелось увидеть Миранду, хотя бы еще раз. Было бы что рассказать Томасу, потому что свои невнятные галлюцинации он почти не запомнил, да и не было в них ничего общего с настоящей памятью о ней.

Он появился также неожиданно, как и все, кто приходил до него. Джеймс расслабил плечи и усмехнулся. Чарльз Вейн улыбнулся ему в ответ улыбкой сытой акулы. Он был так похож на самого себя при жизни, что казался очередным воспоминанием, как Билли. Он не сказал ни слова, чтобы разбить эту иллюзию, а просто подошел и, остановившись совсем рядом, протянул руку. Джеймс взялся за нее, не раздумывая, и позволил помочь себе подняться.

Он думал, что от усталости и переживаний не сможет идти, но рядом с Вейном все стало легче и проще — все высокие мысли сосредоточились на простых и понятных действиях. Они шли рядом, плечом к плечу, почти касаясь друг друга, чтобы не потеряться в густом тумане. Чарльз определенно знал, куда идти, а Джеймс не задавал глупых вопросов. Его мучило другое.

— Ты спасаешь меня в который раз — в третий? А я не смог отплатить тебе тем же.

Вейн отмахнулся, презрительно дернув плечом.

— Это было не нужно. К тому же сейчас уже ничего не исправить.

— И все-таки я у тебя в долгу, и нет такой услуги, чтобы закрыть этот долг.

Вейн бросил на него косой взгляд и покачал головой.

— Забудь. Между нами нет долгов.Слова резанули по ушам, заставляя вспомнить недавний разговор с Сильвером. Едва смирившись с происходящим и даже заметив какую-то логику в этом странном месте, Джеймс почувствовал, что снова ничего не понимает. Возможно, Вейн будет более любезен, чем Ричард Гатри, и ответит хотя бы на один вопрос честно, без пространных рассуждений?

— Это ведь не ты на самом деле. Я помню настоящего капитана Вейна, и он бы никогда… — Джеймс неловко описал рукой полукруг, пытаясь обрисовать ситуацию хоть как-то.

— Что? Не помог бы тебе? — в глазах Чарльза или, может, очередного морока плескалась насмешка.

— Не простил бы меня.

— За что? Ты не предавал ни меня, ни наших людей. Ты сохранил союз и возглавил войну, как мы и договаривались.

— Я не об этом говорил.

Чарльз рассмеялся.

— И я ни слова не сказал о прощении. Ты сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы отдавать долги и даже говорить о них, еще придет время. Но мое слово сказано — ты мне ничего не должен. Я просто хотел бы поговорить с тобой.

— Когда придет время, — уточнил Джеймс.

Чарльз кивнул. Несколько шагов они прошли молча, а затем он бросил, как бы между прочим:  
— Говори, что еще хотел спросить.

Джеймс сосредоточился; ему казалось, что времени у них совсем мало и он точно не успеет узнать все, к тому же чертов Гатри здорово задурил ему голову.

— Куда ты ведешь меня?

— К тому, кто выведет. Я не доведу тебя до конца дороги, сам понимаешь.

— Я не могу выйти один, мне нужно найти Сильвера.

— Мистер Сильвер сейчас тоже весьма занят встречей со своими старыми знакомыми, но у него есть одно преимущество: он знает, как выйти.

Джеймс недоверчиво прищурился.

— Откуда?

— А вот этого уже не знаю я, — честно сказал Вейн. После Гатри говорить с ним было одно удовольствие — тот даже в незнании признавался, как в исключительной особенности.

Они резко остановились. Туман впереди становился более зыбким, можно было разглядеть траву, камни и песок — берег широкой реки. У самой кромки воды виднелась фигура — женщина, сидящая на камнях, в простом синем платье и с длинными темными волосами. У Джеймса кольнуло сердце — Миранда! Но тут же понял, что ошибся: Миранда не сидела бы, отвернувшись, она бы вышла встречать его с открытым лицом и легкой улыбкой, где бы им ни довелось увидеться.

— Дальше мне ходу нет, — тихо сказал Вейн. — Пора.

Джеймс сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я знаю, что сама мысль о прощении для тебя чужда — если это действительно ты, — но все равно хотел бы попросить его у тебя. Не обязательно отвечать сейчас. Если нам суждено встретиться еще раз, то мы обсудим и это. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: мне жаль. Всех тех лет, когда мы ненавидели друг друга, а потом изображали ненависть, вместо того чтобы быть партнерами. Всех тех разговоров, которых у нас не было. Дружбы. Союза, который случился слишком поздно. Того, что я не пришел за тобой. В похожей ситуации ты сделал правильный выбор, а я — нет.

Чарльз пристально смотрел на него, а затем кивнул и чуть усмехнулся.

— Мы обязательно закончим этот разговор, Флинт. Я не забуду.

Джеймс кивнул и повернулся. Теперь он шел в неизвестность с легким сердцем. Женщина на берегу реки встала в полный рост и пошла ему навстречу.

Из всех женщин, которые могли привидеться Джеймсу, из всех, с кем он общался, кого помнил и любил, из всех убитых, которые снились ему в кошмарах, сейчас к нему вышла именно Абигайль Эш. В отличие от тех, кто приходил из леса раньше, она выглядела гораздо старше своих лет. Она была все так же тиха и серьезна, но в глазах появилось что-то другое, что-то нездешнее и цельное. Джеймс не был уверен, что она не очередной морок на его пути, но не мог не спросить:  
— Почему вы?

Он не ожидал ответа — с чего бы? Гатри увиливал и откровенно издевался, Вейн говорил честно, но тоже скорее все запутывал, чем вносил ясность. Такое место и время. Когда уже все закончится? Но Абигайль улыбнулась и отвела длинную прядь волос от лица.

— Потому, что из царства Аида вас должна вывести чистая душа.

— Это не Аид, а я не Одиссей.

— Кажется, вы начинаете кое-что понимать.

Они двинулись вверх по течению неспешным шагом. Не было больше ни дождя, ни тумана, но все вокруг было странным и поблекшим, как в рассветный час, когда день еще не вступил в свои права. Несмотря на то, что по всем признакам пейзаж должен был становиться все ярче по мере восхода солнца, вокруг них сгущались сумерки, как будто время отматывалось назад.

— Вы ведь не умерли.

— Нет, не умерла.

— Тогда это все просто не имеет смысла: я видел воспоминания, говорил с мертвыми и с живыми, а еще видел те события, которым точно не мог стать свидетелем.

— Но, тем не менее, вы ходите по заколдованному кругу. Вы и сами это чувствуете, — задумчиво сказала Абигайль.

— Заколдованному кем? — уточнил Джеймс.

— Вами, конечно. На протяжении своей жизни вы совершали куда более значимые чудеса, чем видели сейчас.

Джеймс нахмурился, разом вспомнив все байки о самом себе — легендарном капитане Флинте, конечно же, но все еще себе. Капитан Флинт жил с морской ведьмой, которая направляла его помыслы. Капитан Флинт заключил сделку с дьяволом, чтобы каждый раз возвращаться с того света. У капитана Флинта все люди преданы до гробовой доски, а кто усомнится в его словах, будет околдован его квартирмейстером с голосом из чистого серебра. Заговоры от пуль, проклятия, которые не дают уйти на дно, а выталкивают на поверхность моря, и так далее до бесконечности. Ну и бред.

Но было кое-что еще. Цепкий взгляд Сильвера, его волнение, которое он старался не показывать, когда говорил, что реальность вокруг меняют его, Джеймса, демоны. Его желания, которые магическим образом исполнялись, пускай и не так, как он ожидал. Его война и его любовь. Его дорога. Он всегда возвращался.

— Так значит, это все из-за меня.

— Не только, — отозвалась Абигайль. — Много всего сошлось: вы, мистер Сильвер, мистер Гамильтон и ваше возвращение, принцесса Мади и ее шаман. И вы все запутались.

— Возможно ли найти выход? Я не про это место, а…

Абигайль ободряюще положила руку ему на плечо.

— Вы найдете его. Найдете.

— Скажите, что вы правда живы, — порывисто сказал Джеймс. За все время, прошедшее после Чарльзтауна, он не вспоминал Абигайль, но сейчас мысли о том, что могло с ней случиться, обжигали, рождая вину. Казалось бы, Флинт — Джеймс — виноват практически во всем на свете, почему бы ему не смириться еще с одним пунктом своих прегрешений? Но он не мог.

Абигайль, должно быть, пожалела его, поэтому успокаивающе ответила:

— Правда. Отец отослал меня из Чарльзтауна. Со мной все хорошо, я в добром здравии.

— Я могу вас найти?

— Можете попытаться — воля ваша. Но не знаю, найдете ли.

— А Билли? Уильям Мандерли, о котором я вам рассказывал, помните? Он жив?

Абигайль нахмурилась, а потом кивнула.

— Вам лучше поторопиться.

Джеймс оглянулся. Вокруг было практически ничего не видно, наступила ночь, лишь Абигайль все еще стояла, бледная, как луна, словно подсвечиваемая невидимыми здесь звездами. Джеймс понимал, что она исчезнет через секунду-другую, и улыбнулся ей на прощанье.

— Самый темный час перед рассветом?

Она улыбнулась в ответ.

— Все-то вы знаете. Идите.

Джеймс повернулся и практически сразу в окружающей темноте разглядел Сильвера. Черт знает, каким образом они вообще видели друг друга, — но это не имело значения. Сильвер выглядел неважно, штаны были покрыты грязью, а рубаха с мудреной вышивкой порвана в нескольких местах, он тяжело дышал и обреченно опирался на свой костыль, который не потерял во всех путешествиях только чудом. Он вглядывался в Джеймса с тем же вопросом в глазах — настоящий ли?

И все равно Джеймс был рад его видеть. Его юный двойник, который привиделся в начале пути, говорил, что нужно пойти вверх по течению реки и выйти к деревне, возможно, его друг уже был там. Не соврал. Ну точно не Сильвер.

Нынешний Сильвер тем временем сделал маленький шаг вперед и остановился.

— Это действительно ты? — спросил он надтреснутым голосом.

Джеймс с облегчением улыбнулся, но тут же понял, что совершил ошибку, — Джон чуть попятился. Надо же было так сглупить — вместо того, чтобы начать говорить, сделать то, что делали все их потусторонние и не очень гости до этого. Он откашлялся, пытаясь исправить свою ошибку.

— Это действительно я, и мы, похоже, встретились в конечной точке нашего путешествия. Но как доказать это, я не знаю.

Сильвер недоверчиво прищурился.

— Что последнее ты помнишь?

— Ты сказал, что пойдешь прогуляться. Шел дождь, здесь все время идет чертов дождь…

— Когда это было? Сколько дней назад?

Джеймс развел руками.

— Я не знаю. Я вышел искать тебя спустя пару часов, а потом началось… это.

Сильвер судорожно вздохнул и начал приближаться, тяжело припадая на костыль. Джеймс встретил его на середине пути и поймал за локти, удерживая от падения. Как смешно, практически зеркальная ситуация с другой встречей… Нет. Джеймс тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли. Каким бы раздражающим ни был Ричард Гатри и его поучения, доля истины в его словах была. Нужно было сосредоточиться на тех, кто рядом, а иначе будет поздно.

Сильвера била крупная дрожь, он судорожно цеплялся за Джеймса, словно не мог поверить, что это и вправду он.

— Я видел вещи… которых не могло быть… Не может быть.

— И все-таки ты их видел, — как можно более спокойно отозвался Джеймс. — Что уже делает их свершившимися, а значит, они действительно были.

Сильвер судорожно вздохнул, а затем рассмеялся, и напряженные пальцы, вцепившиеся в его плечи, чуть ослабли. Джеймс помог ему сесть у поваленного дерева и опустился на землю рядом.

— Мы мертвы? — спросил Сильвер. Голос у него был на удивление безразличным.

“Да, но, похоже, не до конца”, — хотел сказать Джеймс или честно ответить, что не знает. К черту всё, у них есть шанс.

— Нет, — ответил он, постаравшись вложить как можно больше уверенности в голос, и добавил: — Мы живы.

— Скажи это еще раз, чтобы я поверил.

— Мы живы.

Сильвер улыбнулся — почти так же, как он сам много, много лет назад, — нашарил в темноте его руку и сжал.

* * *

Они сидели у поваленного дерева, вглядываясь в темноту, плечом к плечу; Джон крепко держал Флинта за руку, даже для верности переплел их пальцы. Теперь, чтобы разлучить их, этому жуткому месту придется хорошо постараться, потому что Сильвер бы скорее дал руку на отсечение, чем отпустил бы Джеймса. Снова.

Наверное, в этом и было все дело — вот она, причина, которую Сильвер упорно не замечал весь год. Он отпустил Флинта, хотя не должен был. Да, он завершил войну, не спрашивая их с Мади мнения, и это был спорный поступок, но все-таки, помимо горечи и грусти, он ощущал внутреннюю гордость. Даже немного упивался своей великой жертвой. Смотри, злой и несправедливый мир — я отдаю тебе двух людей, которых я люблю больше всего на свете, друга и жену, чтобы закончить кровопролитие, сам же остаюсь одиноким героем в изгнании и отречении. Эти мысли Сильвер гнал от себя, поскольку никогда не хотел быть ни героем, ни спасителем, но они все равно витали где-то на краю его разума, странные и недооформленные. Он всегда считал себя простым, приземленным человеком. Его не интересовали высокие материи — главное, что происходит здесь и сейчас, вокруг него.

Мади простила его и вернулась. А на месте Флинта осталась зияющая дыра, как от пули. Сильвер надеялся, что рано или поздно она затянется грубым шрамом и будет лишь ныть на погоду. Он решил, что лучше ограничить общение с другими людьми, сделаться отшельником, бледной тенью самого себя. Было в этом плане что-то безрассудно-романтичное, похожее на Флинта. Сильвер и сам не заметил, когда идеи капитана, его образ мыслей — все, что на виду, и даже то, что спрятано, — проникли ему под кожу, проросли, став его неотъемлемой частью. И этого все равно было мало.

— Я не должен был отпускать тебя тогда, — с отчаянием прошептал Сильвер. — Я мог бы поехать с тобой, мы бы забрали Томаса с плантации — уговорами или силой — и вернулись бы обратно. Мади была бы в ярости, Рэкхем попытался бы пристрелить кого-нибудь из нас, но все-таки… Я все сделал неправильно. Прости меня.

Сильвер повернулся, чтобы заглянуть Флинту в глаза и заметил, что тот улыбается. Он сидел рядом, не отнимал руки и смотрел в темноту с улыбкой. Его лицо мягко подсвечивал здешний свет, словно костер много дней назад, — бог знает, откуда брался свет в этом ужасном месте. Возможно, это снова перепутанные воспоминания, морок и обман.

— Я должен был пообещать тебе, что вернусь, — тихо ответил Джеймс.

Джон моргнул.

— Что?

— Ты винишь себя, и я не могу снять с тебя эту вину. До сих пор не могу понять, правильно ли ты поступил, но я и не вправе это решать. Я знаю только, чего не сделал я сам, хотя должен был. Пообещать тебе, что мы еще встретимся.

Сильвер тоже попытался улыбнуться — вышло жалко и неискренне.

— Тогда это прозвучало бы как угроза.

Пальцы Флинта скользнули по его руке легкой лаской.

— Но ты же знаешь цену моим угрозам тебе.

Сильвер упрямо помотал головой.

— Я не знаю, что будет дальше. Понятия не имею, что происходит вокруг и что нам делать.

Флинт качнул головой.

— Не думай об этом. Сосредоточься на том, как мы будем отсюда выбираться.

Вот теперь Сильвер действительно удивился.

— Ты все еще надеешься?

Джеймс смерил его неодобрительным взглядом.

— Знаешь, Джон, застрять здесь с тобой — не самое плохое, что случалось со мной в жизни, поверь. Но я все-таки хотел бы в эту жизнь вернуться.

— А если это уже невозможно? Что, если мы умерли и теперь бродим бесплотными духами в Аду? Что, если это наказание за все наши грехи — сгинуть неизвестно где, страдать от видений прошлого и бесконечно искать выход, которого не существует?

Флинт долго молчал, но выражение лица у него было слишком знакомое — такое, словно он снова обдумывал стратегию завтрашнего боя или уже составил план по возвращению корабля от взбунтовавшейся команды. Сильвер не знал, хорошо это или плохо. В этом человеке было столько всего — и хорошего, и плохого — что каждый раз было очень трудно выбрать.

— Когда-то давно ты сказал мне одну вещь, — наконец произнес он, — будто мои демоны управляют миром вокруг меня. Будто я могу влиять на ситуацию даже тогда, когда на первый взгляд от меня совершенно ничего не зависит. Будто я больше, чем человек.

Сильвер возвел очи горе.

— Я сказал это не для того, чтобы польстить тебе. И при всей силе твоих внутренних демонов вряд ли они могли затащить нас в Ад.

— Это не Ад, — отмахнулся Флинт так, будто был совершенно точно в этом уверен. — Христианский Ад выглядит не так.

— Мы с тобой не такие уж благочестивые христиане и вряд ли верим во что-то. Откровенно говоря, мы могли попасть куда угодно.

— Верно. Но верят другие. Мы находимся на земле маронов, и ты прожил здесь год, в доме шамана и с верной дочерью племени. Ты знаешь, как отсюда выйти.

Сильвер хотел было рассмеяться в ответ на такую безграничную веру в него, но смех застрял в горле. Джеймс был прав. Все это время что-то жило рядом с ним, чужое и опасное, а он был настолько поглощен собой, что не замечал ни знаков, ни тревоги Мади. Возможно, будь он внимательнее, он бы действительно знал сейчас, что им делать. Возможно.

Флинт сжал его пальцы, словно почувствовав тревогу.

— Мы выберемся отсюда, — уверенно сказал он.

— Помоги мне встать, — хрипло произнес Сильвер, сам не зная до конца, что собирается делать.

Джеймс подчинился ему беспрекословно: они неуклюже встали, не отпуская друг друга и пошатываясь, словно двое перепивших матросов, бредущих из кабака. Сильвер навалился на чужое плечо и балансировал на одной ноге, одновременно с этим вцепившись во Флинта.

— Не отпускай меня, — строго сказал он. — Чтобы ни случилось — мы должны выйти вместе.

— Хорошо.

Сильвер понятия не имел, что делает и сработает ли это. Он протянул руку в темноту. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем что-то теплое коснулось его пальцев, потом ладони. Кто-то с силой схватил его за запястье и дернул вперед.

Сильвер потерял равновесие и упал прямо на холодную, чуть влажную землю, больно ударившись грудью и носом, но все это было неважно. Он снова различал запахи — земли, трав и настоящего костра рядом. Он слышал звуки ночного леса и ощущал свое тело — здоровая нога неловко подвернулась, а культя привычно побаливала. У них получилось. Джеймс. На мгновение Сильвер содрогнулся от ужаса и повернулся на бок, одновременно шаря рукой рядом.

— Все хорошо, вы вернулись оба, — произнесла Мади где-то над ним, и одновременно с этим он наткнулся на руку Флинта. Тот молча сжал его пальцы.

Сильвер глубоко вздохнул и перевернулся на спину. Мади присела над ним на корточки и заглянула в лицо. Он мог бы сказать ей, что она прекрасна в этот момент, словно Мадонна, но не был уверен, что сравнение с христианскими святыми не оскорбит ее. В ее напряженно сжатых губах таилась скорбь, глаза покраснели, будто она долго плакала. Джон повернул голову — рядом Томас, бледный до белизны, помогал Флинту встать.

— Я говорила тебе, что это плохое место, — горько произнесла Мади. Она не кричала и не ругалась, просто утверждала очевидное — от этого было больнее всего.

Сильвер попытался выдавить из себя привычную улыбку.

— Конечно, дорогая. Мы переезжаем прямо сейчас.

Джеймс хрипло рассмеялся.

* * *  
Это был абсурд. Такого просто не могло случиться. Томас смотрел на живого и, кажется, даже не раненого Джеймса и не мог поверить, несмотря на то, что сам видел, как Мади вытянула их с Сильвером из кромешной темноты между деревьями. Там было пусто — и вдруг появились они. Так не бывает. Абсурд.

Но какой-то мерзкий голосок внутри головы шептал: о нет, это не абсурд, ты ведь знаешь, что значит это слово. Абсурд — это когда из-за слов твоего лучшего друга рушится семья и одного великолепного лейтенанта увольняют со службы со скандалом. Он чудом избегает виселицы, но подается в пираты. Абсурд — это когда тебя сначала сажает в дурдом собственный отец, а потом он же продает в рабство. Абсурд — это когда твоя жена погибает от выстрела в голову, так никогда и не узнав, что ты жив. Это — абсурд. А все остальное так, легкие галлюцинации.

Они вернулись в дом, разожгли огонь в печи и уселись за стол, как будто вернулся первый день их встречи и первый ужин. Но обстановкой сходство исчерпывалось. В этот раз вместо четырех разных людей со своими чувствами и внутренними надломами, были испуганные язычники, которые жались поближе к огню и друг другу, надеясь, что зло обойдет их.

Сильвер и Джеймс ничего не говорили о том, где были и что видели. Сильвер только спросил, сколько их не было, — они с Мади подсчитали, что полноценных три дня. Томас чувствовал, что впадает в панику. Он не был безумен, когда сидел в Бедламе, но сейчас опасно приблизился к грани.

— Я хочу знать, что происходит, — сказал он, когда молчать стало совсем уж невыносимо. — Как так случилось, что… и что вообще случилось?

Мади разлила по кружкам кипяток и сыпанула в каждую каких-то душистых трав.

— Это нужно выпить, поможет немного успокоиться, — бесстрастно произнесла она и тут же повернулась к Томасу. — Я говорила, что это нехорошее место и нехороший дом, но меня никто не слушал. Раньше здесь жил старый шаман, один из первых освобожденных рабов. Он был настолько стар, что уже не работал и хозяева хотели убить его. Из-за него люди поднялись на бунт впервые.

Мади помолчала, как будто пропуская ненужную часть истории, и продолжила:  
— Шаман сам выбрал это место — сказал, что здесь полно разных духов, с которыми он будет говорить. С ним никто не стал спорить, дом построили добровольцы. Когда он умер, никто не пришел занять пустующее жилище — у нас так не принято.

Томас с трудом, но все же проглотил фразу: “Это абсурд”. Сильвер рядом раздраженно цокнул языком.

— Ладно, я понял, я поступил по-идиотски, как ни посмотри.

— Это неважно, — сказала Мади с какой-то странной тоской в голосе. — Так было нужно. Случается только то, что нужно, понимаешь?

Сильвер поднял на нее светлые глаза и улыбнулся.

— Нет, любимая. Иногда судьбу возможно изменить.

Мади не стала спорить и отвернулась. Томас почувствовал прикосновение к ладони и едва не подскочил от ужаса, но это был всего лишь Джеймс, осторожно взявший его за руку.

— Выходит, мы говорили с духами, — сказал Джеймс.

Мади кивнула.

— Или духи просто показывались вам в обличье тех, кого вы хотели увидеть.

— Интересно.

Сильвер пристально посмотрел на Джеймса и покачал головой.

— Как думаешь, хоть что-то из того, что мы видели, было… правдой?

— В той или иной степени. Думаю, да. Я видел Гейтса. Он сказал, что Билли жив.

— Я видел Бена Ганна. Он сказал мне что-то похожее.

Несмотря на тепло руки Джеймса, Томас чувствовал, как его начинает трясти, то ли от холода, то ли от ужаса, то ли от всего разом. Сильвер с Джеймсом называли имена, которые звучали как шифр или мудреная шарада, в которой ему не было места. Опять.

— Я хочу знать, что все это значит. — Его собственный голос звучал сипло и незнакомо. Мади тут же придвинула кружку с кипятком и травами и для него, сочувственно улыбнувшись. — Я хочу услышать хоть какое-нибудь разумное объяснение тому, что произошло. Что это вообще было?

Джеймс отпустил его руку, а затем осторожно взял за плечи и повернул к себе, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.

— Томас. Послушай меня. Успокойся. Это не сон и не морок, и ты не бредишь. Ты не в Бедламе. Мы все здесь.

Томас вздрогнул — это была мысль, которая отчаянно билась у него в голове все время с момента их возвращения из ниоткуда и которую он старался отогнать подальше.

— Ты так спокоен, — прошептал он. — Как будто ничего особенного не случилось.

Джеймс глубоко вздохнул.

— Это с нами случилось… случилось. Нужно подумать о том, что делать дальше. Здесь нельзя оставаться, Мади права.

— Верно, — вклинился Сильвер, который вскочил из-за стола и начал прохаживаться туда-сюда, раздражающе постукивая костылем, который каким-то чудом не рассыпался после их возвращения. — Нам нужно уходить. Но в ночь идти нельзя.

Джеймс кивнул.

— Эту ночь придется провести здесь. Ляжем на полу все вместе, распределим вахту, чтобы кто-то обязательно оставался на страже.

— Ты сможешь спать после такого?! — изумился Томас.

— Как ни странно, да. Послушай, я… — Джеймс снова переглянулся с Сильвером, будто спрашивал разрешения открыть какой-то личный секрет. Томас понятия не имел, что взглядом ответил Сильвер, но Джеймс продолжил: — Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать. Это связано с другими историями, которые ты уже слышал, о шторме и штиле.

Рядом застонал Сильвер:  
— О нет, только не это!

— Мы думаем, что это связано со мной… — продолжил Джеймс, не обращая на него внимания.

— Нет, мы вовсе так не думаем. Знаешь, не все в этой жизни вертится вокруг тебя!

— Год назад ты так не считал.

— Год назад ты и я были другими людьми.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Джеймс и Сильвер с недовольством смотрели друг на друга; Томас испытал что-то вроде торжества вперемешку с раздражением — выходит, они вовсе не понимали друг друга с полуслова, как казалось до этого.

— Я еще раз скажу: неважно, что было. И, на самом деле, не так уж важно то, что с нами случилось. Важно, что мы сделаем дальше. Прямо сейчас. — Сильвер улыбнулся своей мальчишеской улыбкой, которая в отсветах огня выглядела почти демонически, и сказал очень мягко: — Я предлагаю лечь спать. Завтра решим, что делать. Я постою на вахте первый.

Вопреки опасениям Томаса, Джеймс не стал спорить, а лишь уточнил:  
— Уверен, что не нужно дежурить по двое?

— Нет необходимости. Оно… успокоилось, чем бы оно ни было. Наигралось с нами. Пока что.

Томас подумал, что должен был испытать ужас и от этих слов тоже, но не почувствовал ничего. Джеймс был прав — нужно было уходить. Сильвер был прав — для начала необходимо переждать эту ночь. Время для раздумий найдется потом. Он перевел взгляд на Мади, которая после откровений о шамане не проронила ни слова. Возможно, все было не так просто, как пытался их уверить Джон Сильвер.

Они легли спать, так и не потушив огонь в очаге, — зачем экономить дрова, если завтра уезжать. Вопреки собственным мыслям, Томас отключился, едва голова коснулась тонкой подушки, сквозь сон почувствовав, как Джеймс осторожно поправил на нем одеяло.

Он проснулся, как обычно, перед рассветом. Рядом крепко спал Джеймс, чуть дальше — Мади, свернувшись под покрывалом. Сильвер снова обнаружился на крыльце, как и в первый день. Томас обессиленно присел рядом с ним, вяло думая о том, что все в его жизни так или иначе ходит по кругу.

— Я понял, о чем говорил вчера Джеймс, — произнес он, чувствуя себя так, будто снова продолжает незаконченный разговор. — Шторм, штиль и то, что сказали ему вы. О вашем разговоре с Билли, тем боцманом.

Сильвер покачал головой. Он тоже выглядел очень уставшим.

— Я и вам повторю то, что сказал капитану вчера: не все в этой жизни вертится вокруг него. Не во всех бедах виноват он.

— Я и не обвиняю его! Но что, если он прав? Что, если то, что с ним случилось — случалось всю жизнь, — имеет какой-то сакральный смысл? Зная Джеймса и все, что он пережил, можно предположить…

С губ Сильвера сорвался неопределенный звук — то ли хмыканье, то ли смешок.

— Вы оба слишком умные, вот что я могу предположить. Это вечно вас губит, а вы все продолжаете копаться в смыслах и придумывать мудреные планы. Вот скажите, мистер Гамильтон, если вы такой умный и рациональный человек, то зачем верите в сказки?

Томас озадаченно моргнул.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что ваше трехдневное отсутствие и общение с, простите, духами — это сказки?

— Нет, конечно, это уже часть нашей жизни. Я вам говорю, а вы все не понимаете: из случившегося нужно сделать вывод, а не копаться в причинах и пытаться объять это разумом. Я свой вывод сделал. А вы?

У Томаса в голове было слишком много вопросов, но он уже знал, как на них может ответить Джон Сильвер. Он решил сказать то, с чего следовало бы начать.

— Послушайте, Сильвер, нам с вами нечего делить. Джеймс — все еще ваш капитан и друг и останется им навсегда. Я не собираюсь отбирать это у вас, никогда не собирался. Вы думаете, я за эти десять лет не нашел друзей? Как, по-вашему, мы покинули плантацию — подожгли ее?

Сильвер с интересом посмотрел на Томаса и расплылся в улыбке.

— Честно говоря, да.

Томас возвел очи горе.

— Ох, конечно же.

— Думаю, я должен перед вами извиниться. За неласковый прием, за грубость, за то, что у вас возникло ложное впечатление, будто я ревную Джеймса к вам…

— Не нужно. Это скорее я его ревную.

— Это порочный круг, — мягко сказал Сильвер. — Он слишком сложный человек.

— Это уж точно. — Томас вздохнул. — В нем и вокруг него слишком много всего. Именно поэтому я подумал, что… Хорошо, вы действительно правы, это неважно.

— Вы должны понять, почему я так говорю. Джеймс — человек. Не монстр, не чудовище из моря, не дракон, как он сам себя назвал однажды. Он живой человек, с которым случилось слишком много горя, он сам принес много зла, но все же…

— Я понимаю, — сказал Томас и почувствовал огромное облегчение. Впервые они с Сильвером разрешили ту самую загадку, которая мучила их обоих. — Я тоже хочу его защитить.

Сильвер тихо выдохнул.

— Да. Именно это я и хотел сказать.

— Рад, что мы с вами наконец друг друга поняли.

— А я-то как! Даже с капитаном было проще, ей-богу.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Они с Сильвером замерли в уютной тишине: каждый обдумывал следующие реплики, которые мог бы оценить собеседник.

— Дело еще в том, мистер Гамильтон, что Мади и Джеймс не просто самые близкие люди для меня. Они — то, чего у меня не было много, много лет. Семья. Я думал, что могу принести свою любовь — их — в жертву. Но я не смог. Не потому, что слаб, а потому, что так делать нельзя. Знаете, Джеймс ведь был первым, кто дал мне понять, как можно заботиться о других — команде, друзьях, женщине. В своей неповторимой манере, конечно.

Томас прикрыл глаза. Да, он знал это чувство. То, что делал Джеймс, даже не замечая, ошибаясь и путаясь. Это.

— Вы хороший человек, мистер Сильвер. Даже не спорьте со мной — я видел множество плохих людей, поверьте. И вы еще очень молоды, пускай даже перестали чувствовать это. У вас все еще будет.

Сильвер прищурился.

— Вы хотели сказать “у нас”? Говорят, те, кто пережил шторм, штиль, войну и встречу с духами, живут долго и счастливо.

Томас хотел было возразить, что никто так не говорит, потому что вряд ли кто-то мог сознаться в таком опыте, если это не пьяные разговоры в таверне, конечно же. Но вместо этого он протянул руку Сильверу и сказал:  
— Томас. Не нужно больше “мистера Гамильтона” — отвык.

Сильвер по-мальчишески улыбнулся и пожал ему ладонь.

— Джон.

* * *

В эту ночь Джеймс спал спокойно, без единого кошмара, ни разу не вскочив от фантомного чувства, что с кораблем что-то не так и на них напали. Он проснулся, когда солнце уже стояло высоко; из окна доносился звонкий голос Сильвера, рассказывающего очередную байку и, кажется, смех Томаса. Мади стояла в углу комнаты перед небольшой полкой книг и складывала их на развернутую шаль, которая позже станет дорожным узлом. Она обернулся, когда Джеймс сел на полу и улыбнулась ему вместо приветствия.

Джеймс неловко прокашлялся.

— Уже позднее утро, почему вы не разбудили меня для вахты?

— Мы решили дать тебе выспаться — вчера ты был сам не свой.

— Вчера все мы были сами не свои.

Мади обозначила улыбку уголками губ, показывая, что поняла попытку иронии, но тут же сделалась серьезной.

— Джон не спал ночью, мистер Гамильтон рано встал, а я… хотела поговорить с тобой, прежде чем мы уедем.

Джеймс кивнул и подвинулся, приглашая Мади садиться прямо на пол, без церемоний. Она опустилась рядом, печальная и напряженная: что-то мучило ее и грызло изнутри. Джеймс, как будто между прочим, бросил взгляд в сторону окна.

— Я и не думал, что Джон и Томас так быстро найдут общий язык.

В этот раз Мади улыбнулась уже более открыто. Ее любовь к Джону была так очевидна, что Джеймс почувствовал жгучий стыд за жестокие слова, сказанные Сильверу год назад. Ну конечно же, Мади простила бы его, что бы он ни сделал.

— Мистер Гамильтон, насколько я успела понять, потрясающий оппонент в споре, к тому же ему интересны умные люди. А Джон может договориться даже с камнем, так что… это было неизбежно.

— Да, пожалуй.

— Спасибо, — Мади отвела взгляд и теперь пристально разглядывала свои руки. — Что готов слушать и пытаешься подбодрить меня, потому что ты единственный человек, с которым я могу поговорить об этом. Отец мертв, мать не скажет мне ничего нового, а Джон… Он мыслит по-другому и не поймет всего, что я могу сказать.

Джеймс медленно кивнул, все еще не понимая, в чем дело.

— Я к твоим услугам.

— Когда я вчера говорила про шамана, я не рассказала всего. Я знала его. Я была уже достаточно взрослой, когда мы перебрались сюда, а отец в Нассау обставил всё так, будто мы погибли. Шаман был уже стар, но его слушались все. Мы еще не были главными людьми в этой деревне, ни о каком титуле “королевы” или “принцессы” и речи быть не могло, но, благодаря отцу и обстоятельствам нашего появления, мы были важными персонами. И должны были обязательно показаться на глаза шаману. Меня привели сюда, и он попросил всех выйти, чтобы провести какие-то ритуалы и погадать мне. Мама не возражала — это было очень почетно. Я не помню, чтобы мне было страшно, скорее любопытно, но когда он начал говорить… — Мади сделала глубокий вдох и продолжила: — Он говорил странные вещи, которые мне тогда показались набором слов. Он сказал, что я стану воином, но война моя закончится много позже моей жизни. Сказал, что у отца с матерью больше не будет детей, кроме меня, но я потеряю свою сестру и буду оплакивать ее. Что выйду замуж за короля без королевства, но власть его над людскими сердцами будет безгранична.

Джеймс бездумно протянул руку и сжал пальцы Мади. Ему снова показалось, что стены вокруг них бледнеют, и послышался шум дождя. Рука Мади была крепкой и теплой — настоящей. Значит, пустое, почудилось, все в порядке. Как там Джон сказал — пока что оно наигралось? Мади благодарно посмотрела на него и продолжила:  
— Он сказал, что у меня никогда не будет…

Джеймс быстро сжал ее пальцы.

— Тише, тише. Слова имеют свою силу, не стоит произносить это вслух.

Мади подняла глаза, лицо ее исказило отчаяние.

— Ты в это веришь?

— Я верю тебе. И теперь я верю в силы, которые окружают нас. Внутри нас.

— А я уже не верю, что внутри нас есть что-то, что может изменить судьбу, — горько сказала Мади. — Тогда я ушла от шамана и не видела его больше, вплоть до дня его смерти. Мы выбрали нового шамана, который просто совершал ритуалы, но никому не гадал и не делал ничего странного. Я всё думала, что это просто чушь, сказочка, рассказанная испуганному мечтательному ребенку. Но потом слова начали исполняться. Я встретила и полюбила Джона, ввязалась в войну. Он даже про сокровища, которые уйдут в никуда, говорил!  
Джеймс задумчиво коснулся подбородка, забыв, что там уже давно нет бороды.

— Чего бы ты хотела?

— Разбить это заклинание, — уверенно произнесла Мади. — Я не хочу жить так, будто вся моя жизнь уже написана в какой-то книге, а я лишь жду, пока сбудется дальнейший сюжет. Я хочу сжечь эту книгу. И жить свою жизнь сама. Ты научишь меня?

Джеймс удивленно вскинул брови, даже не пытаясь скрыть, насколько он растерян.

— Что, прости?

— Изменить судьбу. У тебя это получалось много раз, кое-что я видела своими глазами.

— Мади, я… не тот человек, который тебе нужен.

Выражение лица Мади быстро сменилось с вдохновенного на разочарованное. Она попыталась отнять руку. Джеймсу опять вспомнился Ричард Гатри, и он мысленно чертыхнулся — до гробовой доски он, что ли, будет помнить хороший совет от плохого человека, который пришел к нему в галлюцинациях?

— Подожди, ты не поняла, — сказал он, тщательно обдумывая дальнейшие слова. — Я бы не сказал, что мне так уже успешно удалось изменить собственную судьбу. Мне очень дорого твое хорошее отношение, но ты забываешь о том, какой я человек.

Мади слушала его внимательно, как слушают близкого человека. Возможно, отца. Джеймс был рад, что не нажил детей — что бы он им сказал, чему бы научил, к каким страданиям подтолкнул бы? Но у жизни, очевидно, были на него другие планы. Вокруг всегда были люди, которым были важны его слова. Теперь он это заметил.

— Я понятия не имею, что делал раньше, и теперь уверен, что все сделал не так. Мною двигал гнев, а не разум. Месть, а не высокие идеалы. Ты хочешь свободы — я могу это понять, но не хочу, чтобы однажды ты оглянулась и осознала, что все было зря.

Мади попыталась было что-то сказать, но Джеймс покачал головой.

— Я не менял свою судьбу, но рядом были прекрасные люди, которые заставляли меня идти дальше. Томас. Миранда. Элинор. Джон. Ты. Я не могу научить тебя тому, чего сам не знаю, но могу постараться быть рядом.

Несколько секунд Мади раздумывала над сказанным, а потом отрешенно улыбнулась.

— Когда я впервые услышала твои речи, я подумала, что ты очень опасный и значительный человек. И сейчас мало что изменилось.

Джеймс наклонил голову.

— Но?..

— Но я никогда не боялась тебя. И я тоже… могу постараться. Наверное.

— Это всё, что нам остается, — сказал он с преувеличенной серьезностью и кивнул в сторону полки с книгами. — Уже решила, что возьмешь с собой?

Мади улыбнулась.

— «Дон Кихота».

* * *

В последний раз в своей жизни Мади стояла в комнате своей матери — покоях королевы. Они заканчивали долгий и изматывающий разговор, тщательно притворяясь, что за беспокойством о вверенных им судьбах людей собственные чувства не так важны. Едва Мади вошла и сообщила матери о своем решении, та спокойно сказала, что всегда знала: рано или поздно дочь покинет ее. Разговор свернул на дела. Они обсудили, кого поставить во главе сообщения с Нассау — на острове у Мади было много забот, но эта была одной из самых важных. Сошлись на кандидатуре Эме, которая все еще жила на Нью-Провиденсе и отвечала за поставки с той стороны, но частенько изъявляла желание поселиться в деревне. Все остальное можно было решить — уже год назад они с матерью собрали деревенский совет, который регулярно собирался, чтобы решать важные вопросы. Уход Мади, несомненно, отразится на делах, но без нее ничего не развалится. К тому же она подозревала, что о ее желании уехать уже догадалась Макс — сразу после их разговора с мистером Гамильтоном, — поэтому для Нассау оно не будет сюрпризом.

В завершение разговора Мади выглянула на улицу — под домом королевы по-прежнему было людно. Нельзя сказать, что собралась вся деревня и все ждали решения, как в случае с ее отцом, но многие пришли, позабыв привычные дела, потому что понимали: происходит нечто необычное. Впрочем, все выглядели весьма дружелюбно. Джон сидел на нижней ступеньке лестницы в окружении детей и что-то им рассказывал с загадочным выражением на лице. Чуть поодаль стояли их матери и несколько охочих до историй молодых парней, которые прислушивались к рассказу. Мади улыбнулась. Ее люди любили Джона, и дело было не только в ее прощении и их благодарности. Он все еще владел людскими сердцами и душами, и стоило ему войти в деревню (что случалось нечасто), как все просили рассказать историю, а стоило открыть рот, как все умолкали и замирали, пока он не закончит. Будет жаль лишать их этого.

Флинт и мистер Гамильтон стояли чуть поодаль, в окружении людей постарше. Мади узнавала среди собеседников Флинта тех, кто ходил с ним на «Морже», держал оборону на пляже или защищал деревню. О чем они говорили? Впрочем, важно ли о чем: главное — прикоснуться к ожившей легенде. Мади знала, что обязательно найдется тот, кто забьет тревогу и, как лесной пожар, разнесет весть о возвращении Флинта; Джон был прав. Но она надеялась, что Макс направит слухи в нужное русло и к тому времени, как они покинут Нассау, эта история станет очередной байкой из таверны.

— Дочь.

Мади повернулась. Королева… мама смотрела на нее с тоской и надеждой, будто еще оставался шанс, что она передумает. Мать поднялась из кресла, зябко кутаясь в шаль, и подошла к ней.

— Я не буду говорить с тобой о Джоне — мы спорили об этом столько раз, что устали обе. Я не буду даже говорить о том, что Флинт снова околдовал тебя своими планами и сманил от привычной жизни одни боги знают куда, пускай я так и считаю. — На этих словах Мади улыбнулась. — Но самый мой главный вопрос к тебе: действительно ли ты этого хочешь? Уехать? Покинуть свой народ?

Мади смотрела на прямую спину Флинта, который снова по-военному сложил руки за спиной. На то, как они с мистером Гамильтоном, стоявшим рядом, почти касались друг друга плечами. На то, как Сильвер рассмеялся кривлянию двух мальчишек и погрозил им пальцем.

— Ты знаешь, мама, как я люблю книги. Случилось так, что в своей жизни я прочитала слишком много историй, и самые лучшие начинались с того, что герой покидает отчий дом и начинает путешествие. Он совершает подвиги, покрывает свое имя славой, или же с ним случаются одни неприятности и он оказывается полным глупцом, но начало всегда одно. Я все время мечтала, что однажды так случится и со мной. Когда я повстречала людей, которые оказались похожи на книжных героев, я безумно обрадовалась. Ждала, что приключение вот-вот начнется, а вокруг все продолжалась обычная жизнь. Она продолжится и дальше, но уже в другом месте.

Королева молчала.

— Мне необходимо уехать. Я чувствую, что время пришло.

Мама тяжело вздохнула, а затем притянула ее к себе. Мади захотелось заплакать от того, насколько маленькой мама казалась в ее руках.

— Вы поедете вместе с Флинтом и его мужчиной?

— Нет, мы разделимся в Нассау — посмотрим, куда отходят суда и выберем разные. Они хотят в один город, мы с Джоном — в другой, но мы будем держать связь и, если все сложится, снова встретимся. Я пока не могу сказать, куда именно мы направляемся, прости. Но я напишу тебе сразу же, как мы доберемся, Макс передаст письмо.

Мама все молчала, а затем наконец отпустила ее и отстранилась.

— Легкой дороги вам всем, доченька.

Мади поцеловала ее в лоб, а затем отступила на шаг и поклонилась. После этого она вышла наружу, в последний раз окинула деревню взглядом, подобрала подол юбки и легко сбежала по лестнице. Почти вприпрыжку, как в детстве.


End file.
